Tres extraños: una verdadera famila
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: La vida de Harry va a cambiar gracias a tres extraños que se aparecen de la nada ¿parientes lejanos, primos?, pero¿por qué no habían aparecido antes? ¿por qué Dumbledore actúa tan extraño, como si no fuera el mismo?, ¿que extraño secreto ocultan esos tres
1. Tres extraños

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Oh vamos, me van a decir que se van a molestar!! jajajaja no lo creo, pero bueno, como estoy por terminar dos fics ya, aquí el adelanto del siguiente, ya saben que no sería yo si manejo pocos fics a la vez jajajaja... bue, antes de que me maldigan o algo peor, me voy a dormir que hay que madrugar jajajaj, aunque de hecho es ya madrugada... um... interesante jejejeje, lean y dejen su reviewYA SABEN, CON CINCO HAY CONTINUACIÓN..._**

**_FIC CON SPOILERS LIBROS 1-7_**

* * *

Una tormenta espantosa se desataba afuera, la pequeña cabaña en la punta de un acantilado se mecía al vaivén del aire. Las tablas crujían y la puerta trasera azotaba mientras en la única cama del lugar una pareja dormía, un enorme hombre con apariencia de morsa roncaba junto a su delgada esposa. En la parte de abajo un rechoncho niño rubio dormía despatarrado en un viejo sofá. En el piso, junto a la chimenea y muy alejado del sofá (por temor a que el niño en alguna pesadilla se cayera y lo aplastara) sobre unas mantas viejas un niño de alborotado cabello negro dibujaba con su dedo entre la tierra amontonada en el viejo piso de madera, era un gran pastel y tenía once velitas. Tomó aire, se deseó feliz cumpleaños y se dispuso a soplar, pero un ruido lo hacía ver hacia la puerta, aguzó el oído y se pegó aún más al piso intentando mirar mejor por debajo del sofá, se sentó rápidamente, había visto un par de pies, estaba seguro que eran pies. Un rayo cayó no muy lejos iluminando la ventana que tenía por un lado, se arrastró hasta el sofá y se pegó a él, una silueta encapuchada acababa de vislumbrarse y para colmo lo señalaba.

Más pasos y se amontonaban en la puerta, tragó saliva sintiendo que sería lo último que podría hacer, su corazón amenazaba con huir por su boca. Los sujetos tras la puerta discutían. Otro rayo cayó muy cerca, el ruido lo hizo dar un brinco, otro rayo y ahora una palabrota, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar lo que creyó un sermón. Corrió hasta la chimenea y se pegó a la pared cuando se decidían a entrar, miró la perilla oxidada moverse violentamente, tras unos segundos se detuvo y no se escuchó nada más…

Una gran explosión y la puerta salía volando en miles de astillas, un trozo grande le cayó a Dudley en la cabeza arrancándole un chillido que a su vez logró que Petunia, que bajaba resguardándose tras Vernon, gritara y como consecuencia trajera, que su esposo quedara momentáneamente sordo y perdiera el equilibrio. Harry rió en su escondite al ver a sus tíos terminar de bajar las escaleras rodando y el rifle de tío Vernon volara un poco más allá de donde ellos aterrizaban.

--Harry, te esperaba… pues… --un encapuchado se había acercado al sofá donde Dudley temblaba, era más alto que los otros tres que peleaban por quien entraba primero. Dudley levantó la mirada pero solo encontró oscuridad dentro de esa capucha y el que el sujeto vistiera de negro no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, mientras el otro, seguía mirándolo evaluadoramente --...yo creí que… te parecerías más a tu padre… --al escuchar eso Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, se alejó un poco de la chimenea para poder escuchar mejor, los de la puerta habían dejado de pelear y también miraban a Dudley --...y que estarías menos --hizo un ademán con las manos, como si aplastara una pelota, Dudley lo miraba aterrado, ni siquiera lograba articular una palabra o mover la cabeza.

Los pensamientos de Harry cambiaban tan asombrosamente rápido que apenas podía registrarlos, ¿Por qué ese extraño había nombrado a su padre?, ¿habría conocido a sus padres?, si decía que creía que se parecería a él… quizá sí los había conocido. Miró a sus tíos que recién se levantaban, corrió frente al encapuchado que seguía mirando a Dudley al ver que su tío Vernon tomaba su rifle y apuntaba a la única persona que quizá podría decirle algo sobre sus padres.

-- ¡No dispares por favor! --el grito desesperado del niño llamó la atención de los dos de la puerta, lentamente se acercaron y sin tomar en cuenta el enorme rifle que temblaba en las regordetas manos de Vernon, mitad furia, mitad temor, se agacharon lo suficiente como para mirar los ojos de Harry.

--Era ilógico que ese niño fuera Harry, ¿es que olvidaste las gafas y no miras?, ni siquiera se parece --uno de ellos, el que parecía el del medio habló contemplando interesado los ojos de Harry, el más alto olvidó a Dudley y rodeó a Harry

--Cierto, se parece mucho, tenía que parecerse para decir que es Potter…

--Ese chiquillo no tiene la elegancia que Harry Potter debía tener --los otros dos miraron al más chico, éste se alzó de hombros sin dejar de ver a Harry

-- ¡Largo de mi propiedad!

--Y yo que creí que no sabía hablar --se irguió en toda su estatura, por mucho pasaba a sus dos compañeros y a pesar de ser más chico que Vernon, se miraba imponente, por lo menos a la vista de Harry que empezaba a adquirir un extraño respeto hacia ese encapuchado --ya dejen de verlo que no es zoológico, que no notan lo incomodo que lo ponen --dijo mirando a Harry quien le sonrió tímidamente -- ¿Qué decía? --se giró de nuevo hacia Vernon, el hombre tembló aún más, Harry retrocedió lentamente al notar la venita en la sien de su tío, el encapuchado rió al ver a Vernon bufar indignado --ya, ya, ya recordé, que nos fuéramos de su propiedad, no se preocupe señor… eh… --giró la cabeza hacia los otros dos, el más chico se acercó, le dio un manotazo en el brazo y tomó aire.

--Nos iremos en cuanto la tormenta termine señor Dudley, no se preocupe… por cierto Harry --su voz era suave y amable. Harry se imaginó a una linda chica de mirada dulce. La miró girarse hacia él y acercarse mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas --feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste, es de la mejor pastelería de Hogsmade --sacó una caja azul de su capa y se la tendió a Harry quien sorprendido se preguntaba cómo había cabido eso ahí. Le dio un cariñoso abrazo y volvió con los Dursley.

--Feliz cumpleaños --corearon los otros dos peleándose por quien abrazaría primero al niño

-- ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?

--Y la morsa vuelve a…

-- ¡Aresvy!

--Bueno Hannah, que recoja sus cosas y nos vamos, que más da la tormenta --dijo ofendido Aresvy, el más alto de los tres extraños

--No seas grosero, el que sea muggle no te da derecho a serlo

--Pero él lo fue primero

--No, porque estamos invadiendo su propiedad y basta ya, déjame seguir… --respiró hondo y miró a Vernon. Harry rió al ver al que ya había etiquetado como Aresvy, movía la cabeza molesto como si la estuviera imitando

--Disculpen… --los tres volvieron la atención hacia Harry -- ¿pero quienes son y que hacen aquí?, además de insultar a mis tíos --miraron detenidamente al chico, sonrieron al verlo sonreír

--Pues hemos venido para llevarte a comprar tus cosas para el colegio y quien sabe… quizá a tomar algunas vacaciones y somos... pues… exactamente no sé que somos de ti pero yo soy Michael, él es mi hermano Aresvy y ella es Hannah…

--Y solo yo debería estar aquí --respondió Aresvy cruzado de brazos

--Sí, ya veo que bien habría resultado todo si vienes solo tú

--Ya Hannah, terminemos con todo, tengo sueño y hambre…

-- ¿Cosas, para el colegio?

--Sí, las de la lista Harry --Hannah le sonreía, aunque él no podía verlo

-- ¿Qué lista?

--Dime que no tienes tu carta Potter --Michael se acercó aún más a él y se puso a su altura, Harry negó tímidamente.

Aresvy se acercó a él y le dio un sobre idéntico a todos los que su tío Vernon se había rehusado a dejarle leer. Y por lo visto no sería tan fácil pues el hombre se acercaba bufando a intentar quitarle la carta a Harry, pero éste se ponía tras los muchachos y apresurado rasgaba el sobre.

-- ¡No dejaré que ese viejo loco le meta cosas extrañas en la cabeza! --gritó Vernon intentando pasar entre los encapuchados.

--No se atreva a intentar evitar algo como esto, no es nadie --corearon los tres sacando rápidamente una larga vara de madera ante la que Vernon retrocedía aterrado. Harry leía con toda la atención que podía.

-- ¿Hogwarts?, ¿mago… yo? --levantó la vista de la carta unos minutos después

--Sí, igual que tus padres --contestó Aresvy despreocupado

--Mis padres no eran magos

--Harry, tus padres eran magos como tú, como nosotros y te he de decir que los mejores magos de los que he oído hablar, sus hazañas fueron increíbles… salir airosos de tres batallas con… bueno, tú sabes

--Es lógico que no sabe Hannah

--Cállate Michael

--No peleen… Harry --Aresvy lo sacó del campo de pelea y lo tomó de los hombros para poder hablarle mejor --tus padres fueron grandes magos que dieron su vida para protegerte…

--No, mis padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil

-- ¡Automóvil, accidente! --gritaron Michael y Hannah olvidando de golpe su pelea. Los tres miraron a los Dursley, aunque quizá no con tanta intensidad como la que usaba Aresvy.

-- ¿Y que le íbamos a decir? --preguntó tía Petunia con la nariz arrugada.

De la varita de Aresvy salieron chispas rojas.

--La verdad, que sus padres murieron como héroes logrando dejar con vida a su hijo y derrotar al más temible mago tenebroso de la historia, ni siquiera me dan ganas de quedarme aquí --murmuró Aresvy

-- ¿Lo sabían? --en la voz de Harry había algo más que rencor hacia sus tíos, ellos habían sabido todo ese tiempo que él era un mago, que sus padres también y que lo habían salvado dando sus vidas, ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?

-- ¿Saber que eras un fenómeno igual que la anormal de Lily?, que se casó con un fenómeno igual que ella?... Potter --escupió el apellido con tanto desdén que Hannah estuvo a punto de saltarle encima y olvidar que era una bruja para arrancarle el pelo con sus propias manos --un arrogante igual que ella… poco después te tuvieron a ti y que después de un año murieron dejándote a nuestro cargo…? ¡Claro que lo sabíamos!, ¡por eso mismo intentamos sacar eso de ti!, para volverte normal

-- ¡Eso no es gripe so-idiotas! --gritó Hannah adelantándose peligrosamente rápido, tanto, que Aresvy la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla aunque fuera un poco.

Harry miraba a sus tíos sin creer nada de lo que decían, siempre habían sabido todo… le habían inventado una mentira sobre la muerte de sus padres. Empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, en qué otras cosas le habrían ocultado, pero el grito del tío Vernon lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. ¿Qué no lo dejaría ir a Hogwarts?

--No es nadie para decir eso… este niño tiene su lugar asegurado desde que nació --la arrogancia en la voz de Aresvy terminó de desquiciar a Vernon, tanto así que se abrió espacio entre Michael y Hannah y tomando del brazo a Harry lo jaló hasta la escalera.

Aresvy levantó lentamente la mano hacia donde Dudley estaba concentrado devorando el pastel que le habían dado a Harry y que con la sorpresa había tirado al piso. Un rayo dorado salió de la varita y se impactó en el chiquillo que al instante se llevó ambas manos al trasero y dio un grito aterrado. Tía Petunia corrió hacia su hijo, también gritó al ver la rosada y enroscada cola que le acababa de salir al niño.

--Al diablo la tormenta, nos vamos --con la sorpresa de Vernon, no le fue difícil zafar a Harry del amago

-- ¡No pagaré nada! --gritó Vernon corriendo hasta Dudley

--Me importa un cacahuate lo que haga o deje de hacer señor. Ahora Harry, toma lo que quieras llevarte y despídete de tus tíos que vuelves hasta el próximo verano --Harry miró a Aresvy sin creerlo --un placer haberlos conocido señores --escupió con ironía, le hizo una señal a sus hermanos y salieron de la casucha. Harry miraba la puerta sorprendido -- ¿te quedas? --la cabeza de Aresvy se asomó un par de segundos solamente, Harry miró a sus tíos que intentaban quitarle la cola a Dudley y hacia la puerta, sonrió y tomando su camisa corrió hacia donde los esperaban esos tres extraños.

--Una sabia decisión joven Potter --dijo Michael palmeándole la espalda -- ¡hey Aresvy, aquí nuestro amigo se está mojando todito!, ¿Aresvy? --pero su hermano mascullaba molesto sobre la incompetencia de ciertos seres que poblaban el planeta, lo cerrado de cabeza que podían ser muchos y la estupidez de personas como los Dursley

--Aresvy, Harry necesita la capa que le traíamos por si pasaba algo como esto --Hannah le movía con cariño el brazo, el chico asintió y metió la mano a una de las bolsas de su capa, rebuscó un poco y le dio una capa seca, misma que ella se encargó de poner a Harry.

Los ahora cuatro encapuchados caminaban a la par, lentamente y en silencio. Harry pensaba en que quizá lo estaban secuestrando y él se dejaba, pero en realidad no le importaba, porque como había dicho Aresvy, era un mago, lo había comprobado al verle crecer la cola a su primo. Se sentía muy bien, no le importaba caminar entre el fango, esos tres extraños que lo acompañaban lo habían sacado por casi un año completo de esa casa, le habían dicho que era un mago y quizá sabrían algo sobre sus padres que pudieran decirle. Los miró nuevamente, por largos minutos a cada uno y aunque seguía sin poder verles la cara, estaba seguro de que eran bueno, él ya empezaba a apreciarlos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, estaban enlodados, cansados, con sueño y hambrientos. Hannah y Michael le rogaron a Aresvy llegar a un hotel para poder ducharse, comer y dormir cómodamente y de no haber sido porque pusieron adelante al pobre y desvalido niño que escoltaban, habrían seguido caminando. Hannah se encargó de escoger el hotel más decente que encontró y pedir la mejor habitación cuadruple para pesar del bolsillo de Aresvy.

--Al fin --murmuró Hannah abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos se llenaron con las dos enormes camas, el minibar y el teléfono. Sin recordar que estaba bañada en lodo corrió hacia el teléfono pero Aresvy le cortaba la inspiración de pedir toda la comida y la mandaba a bañar

--Los menores se bañan primero --dijo Hannah satisfecha, siempre le decían lo mismo y ahora ella podía hacerlo. Michael y Aresvy miraron a Harry

--No… no puedo, no tengo más ropa y ésta está sucia. Al escucharlo, Hannah olvidó su pequeña victoria o que tenía al muchacho de servicio a la habitación al teléfono y corrió hasta Harry.

--No es posible, eso es una blasfemia… mañana antes de comprar tus útiles iremos de visita a algunas tiendas que conozco muy bien, y como te atrevas a contradecirme Aresvy…

--Por lo pronto encogeré un pijama mío y agradeceremos la manía de Hannah por siempre empacar ropa interior nueva, ya veremos mañana si sigues en pijama o limpio tu ropa.

Harry asintió incómodo, esos tres aunque no los conocía se portaban con él como hermanos, era gratificante, debía admitirlo. Fue hacia el baño dejándolos discutir sobre lo que Hannah gastaría al llevarlo de compras, escuchó algo de que le vaciaría la bóveda… no entendió a que se referían con eso pero no importaba mucho.

Cuando se duchaba le preguntaron lo que quería cenar y Hannah lo regañó por decir "lo que sea está bien".

--Te pediré langosta, ¿te gusta?

--Eh… yo… no tienen que gastar mucho en mí

--Tonterías y apresúrate que sigo yo, entonces, ¿pido la langosta?

--Mejor una hamburguesa con papas fritas

--Así me gusta Potter --le dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y regresó con sus hermanos.

Harry terminó de ducharse y se puso el pijama que Hannah le había dejado por fuera, le quedaba perfecta, incluso había una bata, también se la puso y salió con las pantuflas que estaban ahí fuera. Al regresar miró a los tres chicos sentados sobre la cama.

Aresvy, o el que él creía era Aresvy pues era el más alto, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta larga, llevaba gafas rectangulares y tenía unos increíbles ojos avellana que estaba seguro había visto antes pero no sabía donde, era muy alto y delgado, no podía tener más de 20 años. El otro, Michael, tenía los ojos verde oscuro, también el cabello negro pero alborotado, ondulado y quizá más alborotado que él mismo, era más chico que Aresvy y un poco más rollizo. Al notarlo le sonrieron y lo invitaron a la cama. Hannah le sonrió mientras pasaba al baño, él se quedó con la boca abierta, era una linda chica, de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules.

-- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? --preguntó sentándose en un extremo de la cama en la que estaba Michael, tuvo la extraña sensación de haberlo visto antes, los tres se parecían mucho a él o él se parecía mucho a los tres, pero Michael… con él era diferente, su parecido era diferente, y la sensación al tenerlo cerca era aún más extraña y difícil de describir.

--Tu familia, parientes lejanos que te han salvado de pasar un terrible verano con los Dursley y de vivir en la ignorancia del mejor mundo que puede haber --contestó Michael son una sonrisa socarrona

--Señor importante, la comida llegó, vaya a abrir… no le hagas caso Harry --dijo Aresvy cuando Michael corría hacia la puerta

--Si son mi familia, ¿Por qué…?

-- ¿No habíamos aparecido antes? --Harry asintió --porque yo acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad, vivíamos en un orfanato porque nuestros padres murieron unos días después que los tuyos y hasta ahora pude hacerme cargo de mis hermanos, así también podré hacer algo contigo, lo más seguro es que no me dejen hacerme cargo completamente de ti pero unos días con los Dursley y el resto del verano con nosotros será mejor a todo el verano con esa gente, ¿no lo crees?

--Sí… entonces… ustedes son familia de…

--Mi padre era hermano del tuyo…

Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió, el parecido entre ellos solo podía asegurar que eran familia, sonrió como creía no haberlo hecho antes. Miró a Michael que volvía con un carrito lleno de comida y postres, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Al salir de la ducha, Hannah se quejó porque habían iniciado la cena sin ella y no quedó en paz hasta que mandó a bañar a Michael quien sin vergüenza alguna se había metido a la regadera con dos enormes trozos de pizza… "la pizza mojada es la mejor", había asegurado para diversión de Harry quien empezaba a sentirse como si siempre los hubiera conocido, se sentía como si estuviera con su verdadera familia y eso le gustaba, no podía esperar a ver lo que pasaría mañana, con esos tres debía ser algo interesante.

* * *

**_por cierto Fati, sip, la del medio... y suerte ;D por si no puedo mandarte algun e-mail jajajajajaja _**

**_YA SABEN, CON 5 HAY SIGUIENTE CAPI  
_**

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	2. Un regalo que cambiará todo

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**Otro capi XD... creo que la petición pasada se malentendió... significaba que con 5 reviews me ponía a escribir el capi jejejejejeje y por eso mismo hoy a las 4 a.m les dejo este capi ;D disfrutenlo!!  
**_

* * *

Esa mañana, un débil ruido despertó a Harry, el sol apenas despuntaba y una silueta se vislumbraba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Harry se giró y la observó, era Hannah que sollozaba lo más silenciosa que podía, no sabía si hacer como que no se daba cuenta y volver a dormir o acercarse a ella e intentar ayudarla. Si lo pensaba bien no le importaba y la chica podía decírselo pero… a pesar de apenas conocerlos ya los apreciaba como a una familia, en especial a Hannah, no podía explicarlo… el estar cerca de cada uno de esos muchachos le ocasionaba una sensación diferente, con Michael era inexplicable porque era un chico bromista, podía mirarse que le importaba poco respetar las reglas. Aresvy le inspiraba respeto, el chico parecía valiente y aventurado, tenía la misma chispa en la mirada que Michael, esa que indicaba que las reglas habían sido hechas para romperse y Hannah, ella era dulce y una madre en potencia, sentía un cariño especial hacia ella, no sabía explicarlo, lo poco que había pasado con ella se había dado cuenta de que la chica haría lo que fuera por protegerlo, por estar con él.

Quizá era su imaginación, quizá no, lo que sabía con certeza era que esos tres lo harían sentir que tenía una familia, podía empezar por el hecho de que Michael, con quien compartía la cama, lo había abrazado toda la noche y cuando él se movía o había ido al baño, había encontrado al chico sentado en la cama a su regreso.

Cerró los ojos cuando Hannah lo miraba, volvió a abrirlos al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Se sentó y miró que la puerta estaba entre-abierta, no dudo mucho en salir tras Hannah a quien encontró sentada recargada contra la pared.

--Hola Harry

--Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

--No te preocupes --respiró hondo desviando la mirada de los autos estacionados enfrente y la posó en las esmeraldas del niño que la miraba con suma atención --tonterías de una chica --Harry sintió un hoyo en el estomago al verla sonreír… esa sonrisa era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza que solo alguien que había perdido a sus padres podía tener.

-- ¿Quieres hablar?

--No es nada Harry, solo… solo recordaba a mis padres.

Se sumieron en un extrañamente cómodo silencio, ambos pensando en sus padres y lo que pudo haber sido si hubieran continuado con vida, en lo que pudo pasar si todo su pasado cambiara.

No se dieron cuenta en el tiempo que pasaba rápidamente, tampoco de que adentro Aresvy los buscaba hasta por debajo de las camas. Ellos siguieron buscando la entrada a ese mundo que añoraban, aunque Harry se sentía feliz de poder conocer parte de su familia, de saber que ellos eran sus primos, su familia…

-- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA, POR QUÉ SE SALEN EN ESA FORMA SIN DECIR NADA!, ¡CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE BUSCÁNDOLOS!

--No exageres Aresvy… pediré el desayuno --Hannah se había girado dispuesta a bajarle a los gritos de su hermano pero la cara del chico la hizo solo sonreír y meterse a la habitación a gatas por entre las piernas de Aresvy

--Solo platicábamos --murmuró Harry poniéndose de pie

--Y no estoy en contra de eso Harry, sino todo lo contrario, me alegra que platiquen, hagan migas, se hagan amigos y todo eso pero… solo avisen cuando van a salir o mínimo dejen una nota, ¿sí?

--Claro, lo siento

--No tienes porque…

-- ¡NO, SUELTA, DEJA!

-- ¡HANNAH DEJA ESO O… TE LO ADVIERTO!

--NOOOO

--Esos… no dejan… niños --balbuceó Aresvy con los ojos apretados, dio media vuelta y molesto entró, Harry lo siguió sonriente.

Al entrar a la habitación tuvieron que tirarse al piso, una secadora acababa de estrellarse contra la pared y se hacía añicos, apenas si levantaron la vista pues Michael arrojaba un zapato que les pasaba rozando el cabello. Los chicos se paseaban por toda la habitación arrojándose cosas, Harry miraba divertido mientras Aresvy bufaba enfureciéndose con cada segundo… las cosas seguían volando, Aresvy no encontraba la forma de tranquilizarse y no hacer estallar a esos dos que seguramente peleaban por una tontería. Hasta que el zapato compañero del que se había estrellado en la pared cerca de ellos le daba en la cabeza al mayor de esos tres extraños, todo terminó.

-- ¡BASTA!, ¡HANNAH A LA CAMA, MICHAEL AL BAÑO YA…!

Harry miró sorprendido que los susodichos obedecían en el acto, Aresvy respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, en verdad que hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para tranquilizarse. Hannah sonreía pícaramente, sentada sobre sus piernas.

--No preguntaré --murmuró Aresvy --me daré un baño

Michael llegó riendo unos segundos después

-- ¡Pidan algo económico! --gritó Aresvy desde el baño

-- ¡Pero yo quiero…! --gritó Hannah, pero su hermano la interrumpía

--Harry será el único que comprará en el centro comercial si eso sale a más de 1 galeón --dijo Aresvy asomando la cabeza

--...cereal con fruta y jugo de naranja, ¿quieres yogurt o leche hermano? --el tono de Hannah había cambiado a uno de pura diversión, su sonrisa provocó otra en Aresvy

--Yogurt de durazno

--Waka… --balbuceó Hannah tomando el teléfono.

Por amenaza de Aresvy, el desayuno pasó en absoluta calma, Harry no podía ser el único que comprara cosas nuevas, y el no poder comprar algo nuevo cada que veía una tienda, era el peor castigo para Hannah y Michael no podía hacer nada si su hermana lo ignoraba.

Para vergüenza de Harry su ropa había desaparecido misteriosamente, nadie sabía nada aunque el brillo en la mirada de Michael le decía otra cosa, así que había tenido que salir en pijama, además, solo Hannah llevaba ropa de repuesto y el salir con minifalda era menos atractivo que el pijama.

Con toda la tranquilidad que podían llevar esos cuatro, caminaron platicando por todo el pueblo, lo cruzaron y siguieron, no parecían tener prisa por llegar o ganas de tomar un autobús. Aresvy miraba de vez en cuando a Harry, el niño parecía divertido y lo más importante, lo que se había prometido al ver morir a sus padres… cuidaría de Harry para que fuera feliz, lo haría como si fuera su hermano. Miró a los dos que decían compartían su ADN, sonrió lejanamente viéndolos hablar concentrados sobre algo que sinceramente no quería averiguar.

Siguieron caminando y Aresvy mirando a sus acompañantes. Los escuchaba hablar pero no participaba, se sentía bien así, solo escuchando y mirando. Sabía lo que sus hermanos habían sufrido por la muerte de sus padres, él los había conocido más que sus hermanos y sabía que Michael se parecía enormemente a su padre y Hannah a su madre, él era una rara mezcla de su abuelo, su madre y su padre. Dejó escapar un suspiro hundiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su túnica. No se daba cuenta de que la gente los miraba. Todos con especie de vestidos raros y el niño en pijama, vaya cuarteto.

Quince minutos después seguían las miradas de los curiosos y esos chicos o seguían sin darse cuenta o no le tomaban importancia, no por lo menos hasta que algunos sujetos los rodearon. Aresvy se puso inmediatamente frente a Harry mientras Hannah y Michael lo cubrían a los lados dejándolo en una especie de triángulo protector. Tenían fieramente apretadas sus varitas contra sus piernas.

--¿Se adelantó el halloween?, ¿Qué tal si me das un dulce lindura?

El más alto, obeso y enorme sujeto se acercó a Hannah. Los ojos de Aresvy se abrieron como enormes platos, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su hermana que con una tranquilidad asfixiante guardaba su varita convencida de que no eran más que muggles bravucones. Michael jaló a Harry y subieron a la acera, Aresvy no tardó en llegar con ellos.

--Han… Hannah --susurró el mayor de los hermanos algo preocupado

--Nunca, por ningún motivo ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello… --murmuró Michael pegándose a la pared

--...le digas lindura a Hannah --terminó Aresvy tragando saliva. Harry los miró extrañado, poco después hizo lo que le pedía Michael con raras muecas, miró a Hannah.

La mirada pervertida que el enorme sujeto dedicaba al escote de la chica solo la molestaba más. Volvió a decirle lindura y la adornó con una palabra que para desgracia del sujeto solo a Aresvy le causó gracia y eso porque Michael le tapaba los oídos a Harry. La túnica de Hannah ondeó con el rápido movimiento de la adolescente mientras descendía, su mirada furiosa se instaló inmediatamente en la entrepierna del sujeto. Increíblemente rápido le barrió los pies con una patada, cuando caía ella ya se ponía de pie, levantaba la pierna hasta ponerla perpendicular a su cuerpo y con gran fuerza, velocidad y determinación la dejaba caer justo donde su mirada seguía. Harry, Aresvy y Michael se encogieron con dolor ajeno, el solo hecho de imaginarse lo que una patada así debía doler los hizo compadecer al hombre que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

-- ¿Algún otro desea llamarme lindura? --preguntó en un siseo, cuando se giró, los tres chicos negaron inmediatamente y el resto de la banda corría varios metros lejos --continuemos que estoy cansada y hambrienta --como si no hubiera pasado nada, la tremenda furia que Hannah había sentido se esfumó y fue reemplazada por esa hermosa sonrisa que lograba arrancar suspiros de todos los chicos, abrazó a Harry y comenzó de nuevo su caminata y la charla sin sentido.

No mucho después tuvieron que tomar el tren que los llevara a la ciudad y después un taxi, no podían tardar mucho tiempo pues Aresvy parecía tener prisa por regresar a casa, había estado hablando por teléfono más de lo normal y cuatro horas era mucho más de lo normal, además que no era de discutir ni rogar mucho.

--Muy bien, yo llevaré a Harry para que compre algo de ropa, zapatos y… --Aresvy miró a Harry evaluadoramente y continuó -- ¿juegas con juguetes?

--Pues… no tengo muchos

--Pero si tuvieras, ¿jugarías con ellos?

--Quizá --contestó el chico algo cohibido, Aresvy asintió

--Bien, ropa, zapatos, juguetes y a ver que más… mientras ustedes --murmuró sacando unas tarjetas de su billetera, respiró hondo y se las tendió a sus hermanos --solo tres paquetes, tres cosas, tienen demasiado

-- Pero…

--...nada Hannah, solo tres

--O.k. pero eso tres… te refieres a tres trajes… es decir, con zapatos, cinturón, bolsa, accesorios… listo para usarse, si no, no trae chiste --agregó ante la mirada de Aresvy

--Si vienen en el mismo paquete de fábrica sí… no sé como le harán pero solo tres

Después de que sus hermanos murmuraran, rogaran y que ante la amenaza de -"tres o me regresan las tarjetas"- se fueran a buscar la dura penitencia que Aresvy les hubiera puesto. Él y Harry recorrieron todas las tiendas de ropa y calzado que encontraron.

En su corta vida había visto tanta ropa y menos aún saber que era de él. Desde pantalones de corte italiano pasando por trajes de etiqueta hasta jeans rotos. En el calzado fue similar, un par para cada tipo de pantalón o traje, -por fortuna eres hombre- le había dicho Aresvy cuando Harry aseguraba que era suficiente un par de zapatos o tennis, aunque no le había hecho caso. La ropa la terminaron de comprar después de cuatro horas y a pesar de que Harry no quería seguir comprando, sinceramente se sentía bastante incómodo, terminaron yendo a la juguetería que se dictaba de ser la más grande del país, lugar donde encontraron a Michael que los saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

--Tu teléfono tiene media hora sonando --murmuró Michael con una sonrisa traviesa

--Hace dos minutos que llegamos --contestó Aresvy desconfiado, no podía dejar a Harry con Michael en un lugar como ese --y puedo contestar mientras acompaño a Harry, espero que hayas encontrado las tres cosas que podías comprar

-- ¡Oh por supuesto hermano! --dijo Michael sacando de la bolsa tres enormes, o por lo menos a Aresvy le parecieron enormes, cajas como con 10 paquetes de videojuegos cada una --el teléfono sigue sonando

--No tienes esa consola --murmuró Aresvy sacando su teléfono -- ¡diga, estoy ocupado!... ¿qué?, no, no, no, espera… --muy a su pesar tuvo que salir de la tienda pues la algarabía de los niños no lo dejaba escuchar

--Lo sé --susurró Michael pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Harry.

Aresvy, afuera, parecía contrariado, incluso sudaba. Tenía casi media hora hablando por teléfono ya. Olvidó hablar al mirar a Hannah acercarse con más de tres bolsas de las más caras tiendas. Le dio tres tickets de compra y un beso en la mejilla al pasar junto a él. Siguió hablando por celular rindiéndose, si les decía que solo una cosa, seguro encontraban la forma para satisfacerse y cumplir con lo que él dijera, y seguro que Michael había hecho a Harry comprar la consola y algunos videojuegos adicionales a los que él ya había comprado. Pero no podía hacer nada, así eran y sinceramente así estaba a gusto con ellos. Total que eran Potter, no podían ser de otra forma.

Ese día había sido agotador y habían terminado saliendo del centro comercial cerca de las diez de la noche. Cansados y como era de esperarse, Michael hambriento, llamaron al autobús noctámbulo, un enorme autobús morado de tres pisos que a Harry le fascinó. Antes de subir Aresvy le cubrió con el flequillo la cicatriz a Harry y fueron hasta las últimas camas que colgaban del techo prendidas por gruesas cadenas. Michael dio la dirección y una propina extra para que los llevaran primero a ellos y con más velocidad. El bizarro autobús zigzagueaba entre edificios y pasaba por estrechos callejones, se brincaba las luces rojas y Harry se mareaba rápidamente, miraba a sus primos y cuando intentaba preguntarles cómo podían ir con tanto equilibrio pues aunque Michael estaba parado apenas si se movía y él casi caía de la cama a pesar de ir prendido de ella, las náuseas evitaban que abriera la boca.

-- ¡Avenida 7, Black Place!

La aguda voz del hombrecito calvo hizo a Harry sentirse mejor, incluso fue el primero en bajar. Los otros tres con una sonrisa enorme lo siguieron.

-- ¡Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Harry! --exclamó Michael señalando la casa de dos plantas y hermoso jardín que tenían enfrente, Harry sonrió, no pudo evitarlo y se alegraba en verdad.

Entraron y Harry pudo ver que a pesar de que esos tres vivían solos, la casa no estaba descuidada, bueno, con una mujer como esa ahí, quizá sí era difícil.

--Bueno, mañana guardamos todo y dejamos en claro las reglas de la casa, yo tengo mucho sueño… --murmuró Aresvy interrumpido por un enorme bostezo --...Harry… te enseño… tu… tu…

-- ¡Deja de hacer eso, exasperas! --gritó Hannah ante tanto bostezo, Aresvy la ignoró y jaló a Harry.

Por la mañana, Harry despertó asustado. ¡Se había quedado dormido, su tía lo…!, miró el lugar, esa no era la alacena, estaba demasiado grande, no tenía muchos muebles y habían demasiadas bolsas regadas por el piso. Bajó de la cama y miró por la ventana, entonces recordó lo que le había pasado. Ahora vivía con sus primos, no volvería con sus tíos, no al menos en los próximos meses y eso era genial y le encantaba. Buscó algo que ponerse en los pies, pero solo encontraba sus zapatos nuevos y ni rastro de las pantuflas. No le importó y así salió de la habitación.

-- ¿Crees que el desayuno es a la hora que quieras? --preguntó Aresvy en cuanto Harry entró a la cocina, su mirada parecía molesta

--Lo… lo siento… me quedé dormido --murmuró Harry realmente apenado, ellos se portaban tan bien con él ¿y que hacía?, se portaba como un haragán. Levantó la mirada desconcertado al escuchar una carcajada. Aresvy reía recargado en la estufa

--No te preocupes Harry, estás de vacaciones, levántate a la hora que quieras, era una broma, siéntate que te sirvo algo…

-- ¿Ya desayunaron todos? --preguntó el niño sonriendo tímidamente mientras iba a la mesa

--Sí, hace algunas horas que desayuné yo, Hannah acaba de terminar y fue por lo necesario para la comida y Michael… él… solo no hagas lo que él hace --Harry lo miró --no despiertes hasta las cuatro de la tarde pidiendo desayuno --el niño sonrió divertido por la cara de frustración de Aresvy --despierta a las cinco o seis si quieres, pero no-pidas- desayuno

--Lo tendré en cuenta

-- ¡ARESVY! --el grito asustado de Hannah hizo que el omelette que Aresvy intentaba cocinar saliera volando y quedara pegado al techo. Apagó el quemador y corrió hacia la puerta principal con Harry siguiéndolo

-- ¿Qué tienes?

--Te… te… te llegó esto --murmuró la chica tragando gordo

-- Y por una cesta de pic-nic gritas así, creí que irías al minimercado

--Para allá iba pero… pues… me llamó la atención la cesta y…

--Hannah ya vete --masculló Aresvy arrebatándole la cesta

-- ¡Cuidado que tirarás lo que trae dentro!

--Hannah por favor, es casi medio día y no hay nada para la comida, dijiste que irías, si no quieres voy yo…

--No, yo voy… --sonrió y dio media vuelta. Aresvy rodó los ojos, dejó la cesta en un rincón y volvió a la cocina. Harry miró la cesta y siguió a su primo.

Después de que Harry desayunara y se vistiera, él y Aresvy se sentaron en la estancia y dejaron en claro las reglas a seguir. Eran sencillas, solo obedecer a Aresvy y no salir de la casa sin avisarle a alguien, cubriendo eso, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

-- ¿Y qué piensas?

Harry y Aresvy reían de algunas anécdotas que incluían a Michael en ridículo, al escuchar a Hannah miraron hacia la puerta. Aresvy vio su reloj y después a la chica.

-- Que tardaste más de dos horas y solo ibas al mini mercado

--Yo me refiero a lo de la cesta, ¿sabes quien te lo pudo mandar?

-- ¿Qué cesta?

-- ¡Aresvy!, ¿no has mirado la cesta de pic-nic?

--Eh… jejeje… no

Hannah dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y fue a la cesta, se acuclilló junto a ella, la abrió y soñadora miró el interior. Harry fue directo a las bolsas, cuando recogía todo le llamó la atención un paquete amarillo. Lo tomó y se levantó lentamente, mirándolo detenidamente se giró hacia Aresvy que seguía acostado en el sofá. Le mostró el paquete logrando que el chico se sentara de un brinco con la cara roja.

-- ¡Hannah Potter! --gritó histérico resoplando peligrosamente, la chica solo le regresó un -¿mmm?- que lo molestó más -- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Y… y… no me habías dicho

-- ¿Decirte qué?

--Que gritos, no dejan dormir --Michael bajaba despeinado y bostezando

--Son las 2, eres el único que duerme --murmuró Aresvy acercándose a su hermanita

--Pues ya no… ¿para qué quieres eso Harry? --preguntó Michael señalando el paquete que sostenía Harry, él se alzó de hombros y señaló a Hannah -- ¿Saliste con tu domingo 7, hermanita? --murmuró bajando rápidamente

--Yo no --dijo Hannah irguiéndose --Aresvy sí…

Harry dejó caer el paquete, Michael silbó sorprendido y Aresvy… se desmayó. Hannah sonreía tiernamente mirando el pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas amarillas que se movía en sus brazos y le regresaba la sonrisa.

--Debe tener algunos 3 meses --dijo la chica sin poder apartar la vista de esos hermosos zafiros que le sonreían.

--Es un bebé… --balbuceó Michael acercándose, Harry también se acercó aunque tuvo que brincar a Aresvy antes.

--Eres listo --ironizó Hannah yendo a la cocina. Los otros dos la siguieron.

Miraban encantados al risueño bebé que hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerse sentado en el brazo de Hannah. Michael tenía algunos minutos mirándolo fijamente.

--Se parece a mamá --murmuró recordando la fotografía de sus padres que guardaba celosamente. Hannah lo miró y después vio al niño. Se mordió el labio inferior y le quitó el mameluco.

--Tuve un extraño sueño y no quiero saber porque estaba acostado cerca de la escalera… soñé que me mandaban un bebé en una cesta para pic… no era sueño --balbuceó Aresvy más pálido que una hoja de pergamino, se acercó tambaleante sin apartar la vista de Hannah que ahora le quitaba el pañal al bebé.

--Pues es niña --dijo Michael interesado

--E hija de Aresvy --aseguró Hannah acariciándole la espalda baja a la bebé. El susodicho se acercó de dos grandes pasos y miró lo que acariciaba Hannah, un lunar parecido a una flama de cerca de 10 centímetros. Michael miró también y Harry no entendía mucho.

Hannah abrazó a la niña y levantó la manga derecha de su camisa, Harry pudo ver un lunar igual en el hombro de la chica. Michael levantó su playera, sobre el ombligo tenía el mismo lunar. Miró a Aresvy que seguía con la vista fija en el lunar de la bebé que Hannah paraba sobre la mesa. Negó lentamente mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, se la quitó y ensimismado se tocó la espalda baja… Harry miró sorprendido que tenía el mismo lunar y en el mismo lugar que la niña.

-- ¡Mi desayuno! --gritó de repente Michael -- Hannah ponle el pañal, ahora tengo pipí de bebé en mi pan y era el único que quedaba --reclamó quitando el plato de debajo de la bebé. La chica sonrió felicitando a la niña.

--No puedo creer que lo haya hecho…

--Bueno hermano, es una bebé y no controla sus esfínteres… --rió Hannah, pero Aresvy siguió hablando concentrado

--Era verdad, no me dijo nada --miraron a Aresvy dejarse caer en una silla con la mirada baja, estaba consternado --y ahora viene y… la deja en mi puerta como si fuera algún cachorro apestado --apretó los dientes con furia --ponle el pañal, la llevaré a un orfanato --balbuceó taciturno

--Pero…

--No debía nacer --la interrumpió Aresvy --no debía… tengo 17 años y… no debía nacer

--Aresvy ya está hecho, la niña no tiene la culpa de nada…

--Hannah entiende --levantó la vista, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Michael dejó el plato en el fregadero y se giró triste, aún recordaba lo que era vivir en un orfanato y no deseaba eso para nadie más --no debió nacer, estará mejor ahí que conmigo… tengo 17 años y debo cuidar de ustedes tres… tienen 16, 15 y 11… no puedo cuidar de una bebé

-- ¡Es tú bebé! --gritó Hannah abrazándola con fuerza, no quería mandarla a un orfanato, no podía hacerle eso, ese lugar no era bueno para una niña que tenía familia. -- ¡debiste cuidarte desde un principio, sabías que no podías tener nada con esa zorra! --Aresvy desvió la mirada, era verdad, lo sabía. Nada podía haber entre ellos y no le había importado, se había enamorado y un hombre enamorado no pensaba como debía.

--Me cuidé Hannah, siempre me cuidé --murmuró clavando la vista en sus pies

--La niña no tiene la culpa Aresvy… ¿en verdad crees que estará bien lejos de su familia?, ¡porque somos su familia!, ¡eres su padre!... su madre no la quiso, tú tampoco… ¿tan pronto olvidaste lo que es crecer sabiendo que tus padres no están contigo?... siempre te arrepentirás si la abandonas…

-- ¿Crees que no lo sé Hannah?... pero estará a salvo lejos de mí, sabes bien porque lo digo…

--Nosotros también, regrésanos al orfanato que yo cuidaré de ella…

--Hannah entiende…

--Aresvy… --era la primera vez que Harry hablaba, sentía que era una discusión familiar, pero ¿no era él parte de esa familia?. Aresvy lo miró. --si tu padre viviera y se presentara esta situación, ¿Qué te diría?.

La pregunta de ese niño le replanteó todo a Aresvy, las mariposas que había sentido en el estómago al ver ese dulce rostro en la cesta de pic-nic habían vuelto. Michael miraba de Harry a su hermano y Hannah abrazaba con fuerza a la bebé. Aresvy miraba fijamente a Harry.

-- ¿Qué harías tú?

--Tengo 11 años pero sé lo que es vivir en un lugar donde no te quieren, crecer deseando conocer a tus padres… quizá alguien la adopte en el orfanato y la quieran y sea feliz… pero yo creo que sería más feliz con su padre…

--Mi papá me diría lo mismo --murmuró Aresvy acercándose a su hermana. Con cuidado agarró en brazos a su hija y la miró. La pequeña le palmeó el rostro con una sonrisa. Él se limpió las lágrimas y también le sonrió. --me ayudarán…

--Por supuesto hermano --se apresuró a contestar Hannah, estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

--Hannah checa la cesta para saber como se llama --se sentó en la silla en la que había estado la chica que unos segundos después regresaba con la cesta.

--Una carta… _Aresvy, no me importa ese secreto que guardas tan celosamente, yo ya tuve demasiado tiempo… _esa mujer no tiene corazón… _a esta niña, tiene el mismo lunar que tú, no creo que necesites más pruebas de que es tuya, no iba a gastar mi tiempo en buscarle un nombre ya suficiente hice con alimentarla y no dejar que muriera, en la cesta está el certificado del hospital, nació en abril o por ahí. No volverás a verme, haz lo que quieras con ese pequeño engendro, seguro lo tiras pero lo dejo a tu criterio, te lo digo desde ahora cariño… hace cosas raras. _Que buena novia te conseguiste bruto --masculló Hannah dándole el certificado

--No creí que fuera así… parecía linda

--No si linda es… a lo que yo me refiero es a lo que tiene aquí y aquí --dijo la chica señalándose la cabeza y después el corazón. Aresvy se alzó de hombros y miró el certificado.

-- ¿Cosas raras?... ¿haces magia pequeña? --murmuró mirando a su hija que no dejaba de sonreír --bueno, nació el 3 de abril así que mañana cumple cuatro meses…

--No estaba tan equivocada --sonrió Hannah agarrando a su sobrina --creo que hay un problema aquí --apartó inmediatamente a la niña, olía muy mal

--Una vez cada uno y siempre pierden los menores, lo siento Michael --contestó Aresvy rápidamente

--Lo lamento Hannah --dijo Michael

--Lo siento Harry pero aquí eres el menor y perdiste.

Harry agarró a la niña e incrédulo miró como los demás salían de la cocina apresurados. Vio a la bebé que le sonreía y fue a la estancia.

--Voy por dinero para comprarle algo de ropa a la niña --dijo Aresvy corriendo escaleras arriba

--Te acompaño no te vayan a robar camino a tu habitación

--Yo voy para que no olviden nada --dijo Hannah siguiéndolos.

Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a ver a la niña, respiró hondo y fue al sofá a ver que podía hacer.

Diez minutos después, los chicos bajaban cuidadosamente. Harry los esperaba sentado en la escalera jugando con la bebé.

--Tardaron mucho --dijo el chico regresando a la niña con su padre

-- ¿Cómo…? --balbuceó Michael

--Fue fácil, estoy acostumbrado a hacer labores de la casa con mi tía, vamos.

Sorprendidos por la hazaña de Harry, salieron rumbo a la tienda más cercana. Las cosas se complicaban más con esa niña, pero saldrían adelante.

--Pequeño Harry, cuando se te vuelva a ofrecer, que no te avergüence llamarme de nuevo… --una ancianita se había acercado al bizarro quinteto y jalaba con cariño la mejilla de Harry. Los tres hermanos miraron con ojos entrecerrados al niño.

-- ¿Labores caseras? --preguntaron al unísono, Harry les sonrió.

* * *

_**Sugerencias, tomatazos, reviews, se acepta de todo... jejeje aunque piensen en eso de dejar maldiciones porque podrían afectar a la autora y entonces dejarían muchos fics en puntos cardiacos y con una gran cuenta de cardiologo que evitaría que siguiera escribiendo y nadie quiere eso, verdad?? ;D  
**_

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	3. 1er año

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Esa semana fue de terror para los cuatro muchachos que cuidaban de una bebé que era igual de terca que el padre (según los hermanos menores) pues a pesar de no poder mantenerse sentada, así quería estar aunque la cabeza se le fuera hacia atrás o a los lados, la mayoría del tiempo quería estar con Aresvy, toleraba a todos y no le importaba que la cambiaran, la alimentaran, jugaran con ella o cualquier otro trato, pero solo unos minutos ya que cuando Aresvy salía de su encierro en la biblioteca y su loción pasaba las habitaciones, la pequeña empezaba a llorar y retorcerse logrando tranquilizarse en cuanto las manos de su padre la tocaban.

El domingo, cuando el trabajo llenaba a Aresvy, había decidido desde la noche, no bañarse, no usar desodorante, loción o cambiarse de ropa. Se sentía más que incómodo pero debía trabajar todo el día. Gritó de frustración cuando pasaba por la estancia con sumo cuidado sabiendo que Hannah alimentaba a la niña en la cocina y la pequeña lloraba como si le hubieran estado arrancando una pierna. No lo podía creer, esa bebé de 4 meses no podía haberlo… olido… si fuera un cachorro de sabueso quizá lo creería y no mucho. Era una niña, era su hija y… no podía saber que era él, ni siquiera había hecho ruido.

--Hiedes --murmuró Hannah concentrada en tranquilizar a la niña. Aresvy balbuceó algo que ni siquiera él entendió y fue por su hija. La niña soltó una carcajada al verse en brazos de su padre. --Aresvy…

-- ¿Mmm? --respiró hondo mirando fijamente ese pequeño saco de… carne que le sonreía

--Tiene una semana aquí y… no tiene nombre

-- ¿Qué?

--La beba, no tiene nombre… Michael le dice "cosa hermosa", Harry le dice "niña", tú le dices "hija" y yo le digo "beba", pero no tiene nombre

--Cierto, ve por los chicos, creo que es hora de que compren las cosas para el colegio mientras yo voy a registrar a este pequeño demonio que tiene instinto de sabueso

-- ¡Genial!, pero primero te bañas --dijo volviendo a agarrar a la niña.

Aresvy respiró hondo mirando a las dos mujeres de su corazón salir de la cocina. Increíble lo que podía encariñarse con una bebé que apenas tenía 1 semana con ellos. Ahora podía saber porque Lily había dado la vida por Harry o porque sus padres… habían dado sus vidas también. Él lo haría sin dudar un segundo, antes ya había pensado en dar su vida por sus hermanos e incluso por Harry sin siquiera conocerlo en persona, ahora y quizá antes de pensar en sus hermanos o en alguien más, haría lo que fuera por salvar a esa niña… ¿Qué nombre le pondría?.

En el callejón Diagon, Michael se encargaba de mostrar cada tienda a Harry mientras Hannah se perdía en los lugares donde vendían ropa. Aresvy en el ministerio sufría con tantas preguntas y papeles que entregaba y su sufrimiento aumentaba al pensar que muy probablemente quedaría en la banca rota.

Cuando los chicos salían de comprar calderos, se toparon con un enorme sujeto de enorme abrigo y larga y revuelta barba que con una sonrisa bonachona los saludó. Michael se lo presentó a Harry como Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves del colegio. Hagrid saludó a Harry con entusiasmo. Cuando el semi-gigante decía que debía ir al banco, Michael recordó una pequeña cosa que hasta a Aresvy se le había pasado.

--Hagrid, ¿tú tienes la llave de la bóveda de Harry, verdad? Está comprando las cosas del colegio y…

-- ¡Cierto!, sí y aquí mismo la traigo. Podemos ir si quieren

Michael sonrió y jaló a Harry. Siguieron a Hagrid por las estrechas callejuelas hasta llegar a una alta e impresionante fachada de mármol blanco, con grandes puertas de bronce brillante. Tras ellas, unas escaleras y a cada lado de ellas un duende uniformado en escarlata y oro con largas varitas doradas. Siguieron caminando ante el asombro del niño, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, una pequeña sala con puertas de plata en las que había unas palabras advirtiendo a los ladrones y que Harry leyó atentamente:

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia  
Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.  
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._

Poco después entraron a la sala principal. Una cámara de mármol muy larga. Donde pequeños y extraños seres que Harry nunca había visto, trabajaban sentados en taburetes muy altos tras largas mesas. Fueron hasta el fondo, con el que parecía ser el jefe o por lo menos eso fue lo que Harry pensó. Hagrid se presentó y pidió ir a la cámara del niño. Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña llave, también, en un susurro que llamó la atención de Harry y algo extraño, no la atención de Michael, Hagrid tendió un sobre con letras rojas que indicaban secreto.

Aresvy sentía ganas de llorar, solo faltaba que le pidieran su acta de defunción. Lo habían hecho tomar no sabía cuantas pociones ya. Le habían hecho estudios a la niña por más de dos horas y esa era la sexta vez que iba a San Mungo ¡por un sobre!. Si no terminaba ese día era capaz de hacer un escándalo en el ministerio, a estas alturas, poco le importaba terminar en azkabán o donde fuera. Su hija se ponía más irritable y no era para menos, no le había dado de comer desde las 11, hora a la que le había dado su mamila ahí en el ministerio. Miró su reloj, las 6 de la tarde. Dos cosas eran seguras, esa niña lloraría en cualquier momento y el mecerla y decirle "ya, ya, ya" no ayudaría de nada y la otra, sus hermanos habían vaciado media bóveda y a esa hora ni siquiera habían comprado la mitad de las cosas. Respiró hondo y volvió a mecer a la niña, rogaba porque se durmiera, incluso le había metido el dedo a la boca al verla hacer mohines. Tenía hambre, succionaba desesperada, ¿Por qué no había llevado más mamilas?… muy iluso había pensado que saldría a la 1 de ahí y Michael había tirado toda la leche en polvo, no volvería a dejar que Michael preparara un biberón, esperaba que recordaran comprar más leche, si no lo hacían, no le importaría que Voldemort estuviera armando una guerra frente a su casa, los mandaría por leche. Se dejó caer en una silla, maldiciendo la burocracia.

--Señor Potter --dijo una voz desde el último escritorio. Aresvy volvió a maldecir y corrió hacia ahí con los ojos de los demás clavados en su espalda… por fin podría salir de ese endemoniado lugar.

Pasadas las diez de la noche y con una bebé llorando a todo pulmón, Aresvy cruzó el umbral de la cocina, amó más que nunca a sus hermanos al ver la enorme lata de leche en polvo sobre la mesa y más aún al toparse con el pequeño plato con papilla, pero la niña no estaba para tonterías como para un puré, la dejó bien sujeta en el portabebé mientras preparaba la mamila. La pequeña se retorció y rápidamente se puso roja, no quería estar ahí, mientras su padre la miraba soñadoramente llenándose la mano con leche ella lloraba más y más.

--Que padre tan desconsiderado --murmuró Hannah corriendo hasta la beba, la tomó en brazos e intentó consolarla, pero no podía hacer mucho. --creo que si pones la leche dentro de la botella sería genial --Aresvy dio un brinco al escuchar a su hermana, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a contar las cucharadas, pero esta vez asegurándose de que entraran en el biberón.

--Ya, dame --comprobó la temperatura de la leche en el dorso de su mano y se sentó en una silla -- ¿te molestaría mucho si te ruego me prepares un emparedado?

Hannah sonrió y fue al refrigerador. Poco después Harry y Michael llegaban. La niña volvía a llorar.

--Te acusaré por abuso del menor, no ha dejado de llorar desde que llegaste --se quejó Michael cubriéndose las orejas

--Sí dejó de llorar, como diez minutos --sonrió Harry acercándose

--Mientras devoraba el biberón, ¿alguien querría por favor darle la papilla?, muero de hambre

Hannah se divertía al ver a su hermano mayor, se miraba agotado y mucho. Agarró a la niña y antes de que pudiera retorcerse, le metía a la boca una cucharada llena de puré de manzana, sin dejar de darle el puré la puso en el portabebé que con anterioridad Michael había subido a la mesa.

Solo cinco minutos después, la pequeña dormía tranquilamente, no parecía que hubiera estado llorando tanto. Michael lavaba los platos murmurando por lo bajo, siempre que le tocaba el día de lavar platos y cuando no podía sobornar a nadie para que lo sustituyera, murmuraba toda clase de cosas. Hannah se sentó junto a Aresvy y lo miró con atención.

-- ¿Qué pasa Hannah?

-- ¿Cómo se llama? --preguntó entusiasmada

-- ¿Quién?

-- ¡Aresvy, pues la beba!

--Oh sí, pero no grites que la despiertas y lo que yo quiero es dormir, no puedo creer que haya comido todo eso…

--Aresvy --siseó la chica, él le sonrió

--Su nombre es Veranig Potter --dijo orgulloso. Michael se giró incrédulo, los otros dos miraban a Aresvy con una ceja enarcada, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

--Me suena a verano --murmuró Harry, Hannah y Michael asintieron

--Es un lindo nombre y me gusta --refutó Aresvy ofendido tomando en brazos a la pequeña

--Pudiste pedir opciones si no se te ocurría nada --dijo Hannah sin terminar de creerlo

--Es nombre me gusta, además tiene diminutivo

-- ¿Veranigita? --preguntó Michael riendo, Aresvy lo fulminó con la mirada

--Eso suena a hijita del verano --susurró Harry mirando atentamente su playera, Hannah se ahogó intentando no reír

--No, graciosos… le pueden decir Vera

--Se escucha lindo -- dijo Hannah

--Claro que se escucha lindo, que pasen buenas noche, me voy a la cama --balbuceó Aresvy saliendo de la cocina. Michael y Harry lo siguieron riendo entre ellos.

Hannah respiró hondo pensando en el significado que ese nombre podía tener para su hermano. Unos segundos después sonrió y subió a dormir.

A mitad de la segunda semana, un anciano que Harry no conocía y que por cierto vestía algo extravagante apareció por la casa solo para discutir con Aresvy. Los gritos de esos dos se escuchaban hasta la habitación de Hannah donde ella y Harry cuidaban de Vera. Aunque el chico quería preguntar por qué el anciano insistía en que no eran nadie para decidir sobre la vida de él mismo y que debía regresar con sus tíos, no preguntó. Hannah que acababa de dormir a la niña, lo miró deseando que no preguntara, no sabía que le diría.

-- ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS SU FAMILIA, USTED ES EL QUE NO ES NADIE PARA CONTROLAR LA VIDA DE HARRY, PREGÚNTELE A ÉL LO QUE QUIERE Y SI ÉL ME DICE QUE REGRESAR CON ESOS MUGGLES QUE LO TRATABAN COMO BASURA, ESO HARÉ! --Los dos dieron un brinco al escuchar gritar a Aresvy tan molesto -- ¡CLARO QUE NO LE PREGUNTARÁ PORQUE NO QUIERE RECONOCER QUE LO QUE HACE ES POR SU TRANQUILIDAD, NO POR LA DE ESE NIÑO Y YA ME CANSÉ, ESTO SE ACABÓ! --después de ese grito de Aresvy, nada más se escuchó. Rápidamente, Hannah puso almohadas alrededor de Vera para que no se cayera de la cama y junto con Harry corrió fuera de la habitación. Cuando llegaban a la estancia, el profesor Dumbledore se despedía de Aresvy con un fraternal abrazo y desaparecía por la chimenea. --me ofreció un puesto como profesor y dijo que podía llevar a Vera si conseguía una niñera --les sonrió Aresvy pasando junto a ellos hacia el piso superior. Harry lo miró incrédulo, Hannah sonrió de forma misteriosa sin que el chico lo notara y volvió a subir.

Dos semanas después, el 1 de septiembre, Hannah, Michael y Harry entraban a la estación de trenes, no sabían si de última hora su hermano había conseguido la niñera que necesitaba para poder llevarse a Vera y dar clase… si eran sinceros, Hannah y Michael deseaban que no la hubiera conseguido, que su hermano, mayor que ellos solo por un par de años, les diera clase, no era bonito. La escuela era para alejarse de casa, de las absurdas normas, divertirse, hacer bromas, no estudiar sino hasta el final y con Aresvy ahí, no podrían. Aunque podrían ver a su sobrina favorita, pero ni siquiera por eso se habían abstenido de espantar a las niñeras que Aresvy había entrevistado.

--Oigan, no creo que haya un anden 9 ¾ --murmuró Harry mirando con atención su boleto. Levantó la cabeza al no obtener respuesta -- ¿Hannah, Michael? --estaba solo, ¿Cómo se había perdido?, ¿Qué hacía ahora?. En su desesperación buscando a sus primos, miró un papel que tenía pegado en el hombro y lo leyó con rapidez: --Harry, lamento no habértelo dicho de otra forma pero fue de repente, necesito comprar unas cosas antes de subir al tren, por favor ve al anden antes de las 11 porque cierra, por cierto busca un compartimiento, ve con Hannah… Michael --no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué lo dejaba así?, miró su otro hombro, rodó los ojos y quitó el papel que tenía pegado: --debo encontrarme con unas amigas antes de subir, sigue con Michael, no te preocupes, solo ve al anden antes de las 11 porque cierra… Hannah --arrugó las notas y respirando hondo siguió buscando ese andén, que por lógica creía imposible de existir. Miró el anden 9 y pasó al 10, siguió de largo buscando el anden que le indicaba su boleto, al no encontrarlo fue con el guardia que ayudaba a una anciana. Se acercó y cuando se desocupaba le pedía indicaciones, aunque tuvo que alejarse corriendo cuando el hombre amenazaba con meterlo a prisión si volvía a hacerle una broma como esa. Miró el reloj en uno de los muros, casi eran las once y él seguía perdido… si el tren se iba sin él, podía considerarse… dejó sus pensamientos de lástima al escuchar una palabra que le pareció mágica "_muggles"_, una mujer que pasaba del otro lado la decía, guiaba a muchos pelirrojos, de inmediato la siguió. De lejos miró que se detenían entre el anden 9 y 10, abrió muchos los ojos cuando unos pelirrojos corrían hacia el muro y simplemente desaparecían. Con algo de timidez se acercó a la señora y balbuceó algo que a la regordeta y pelirroja mujer le causó ternura y le pareció que pedía ayuda. Ella le sonrió y con cariño le explicó que solo debía correr.

Cuando Harry pasó del otro lado del muro, le maravilló el lugar, sonrió al ver una placa que indicaba el número del andén y enfrente, una enorme locomotora escarlata. El mirar gente con túnicas le pareció que estaba en el lugar correcto, solo esperaba que sus primos llegaran a tiempo.

Ya en el tren buscó un compartimiento, solo pudo encontrar uno vacío al final del pasillo, acomodó sus cosas y miró por la ventana. No era la primera vez que sus primos iban al colegio así que no había porque preocuparse, lo repitió cuando el tren empezaba a moverse y no miraba a nadie conocido. Poco después la puerta se abrió y un pelirrojo le sonreía.

--Soy Ron --dijo el chico, parecía de su edad

--Harry --los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron graciosamente, tartamudeando le preguntó si era verdad, Harry lo miraba desconcertado. Hasta que unos segundos después, pudo preguntar si tenía la cicatriz. Harry divertido asintió y se la mostró.

No tardaron mucho en hacerse amigos, platicaban como si se hubieran conocido de siempre.

-- ¿No podías haberte ido más lejos?, tengo horas buscándote --los dos niños miraron hacia la puerta. Michael les sonreía, si Harry hubiera conocido a su padre, podría asegurar que Michael si era pariente suyo, el chico tenía un gran parecido con James Potter, los profesores se quejaban de eso mismo, con Michael y los gemelos Weasley, hermanos de Ron, los tiempos de los merodeadores habían regresado y más terribles que antes.

--Hasta que los encuentro --Harry y Ron encogieron las piernas al ver a Michael caer empujado por Hannah que radiante los miraba --lamento haberme desaparecido así pero en verdad tenía que ver a mis amigas, por lo menos Michael te mostró todo --le tiró con su baúl a su hermano y se sentó junto a Harry --Hannah Potter --dijo saludando a Ron

--Ron Weasley

-- ¿Hermano de Fred, George y Percy? --preguntó Hannah rodando los ojos pues su hermano no podía salir debajo del baúl, Ron asintió riendo.

--Hannah, ¿dejaste solo a Harry? --un par de minutos después, Michael había podido salir por fin debajo de los baúles y se dejaba caer junto a Ron

--Aunque parezca lo mismo, no, no lo dejé solo, lo dejé contigo

--Yo te dije que tenía que comprar unas cosas frente a la estación, desde hace días

--Y yo te dije que iba a reunirme con mis amigas para discutir algo importante, además, tenía que llegar antes para hablar lo de…

-- ¡Lo dejaste solo!, le diré a Aresvy… --gritó Michael triunfante

-- ¡No, yo le diré! --lo interrumpió Hannah poniéndose abruptamente de pie --yo debía hablar sobre mi puesto de prefecta y tú no tenías porque comprar tonterías

--No son tonterías, no hay otra parte en la que vendan manzanas con caramelo y nuez

-- ¡Eres un…!

-- ¡Oigan! --gritó Harry divertido, esperó a que lo miraran y continuó: --todo está bien

--Sí, olvídenlo --rió Ron

-- ¿Quieren algo? --la señora del carrito de golosinas se asomaba, le sonrió a Michael y metió el carrito al compartimiento --todo tuyo cariño --le dijo pellizcándole la mejilla, el chico le dio algunas monedas y un beso en la frente.

--Goloso --masculló Hannah asqueada, Michael le tiró algunos pastelillos a Ron y comenzó a comer.

Después de devorar casi todas las golosinas y que una chica de enmarañado cabello castaño y anormalmente grandes dientes incisivos que le costaron a Michael una patada por parte de su hermana para que no dijera nada ofensivo, ni por sus dientes o porque preguntara por un sapo, aunque a ambos le causó gracia que Ron se molestara cuando le demostraba que ella si podía hacer un buen hechizo (habían pasado bastante tiempo con Harry y no les había dado por componerle las gafas, por lo mismo Hannah fue la primera que se lo agradeció). Por fin estaban cerca del colegio.

--Es cierto, tienes tierra --murmuró Hannah ante la aclaración de la niña que dijo llamarse Hermione Granger. Ron bufó para diversión de los demás. -- ¿En que casa creen quedar?

--Yo espero ir a grifindor --saltó rápidamente Ron --como mis hermanos

-- ¿Casas?

-- ¡Michael, olvidaste también hablarle de las casas del colegio!

--Un error lo comete cualquiera hermanita --le guiñó un ojo y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, tan seductoramente que cualquier mujer podía caer en sus redes, como bien decía Hannah. --Verás Harry, en Hogwarts hay 4 casas que el sombrero seleccionador escoge para cada alumno, y son Grifindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuf, la mejor por supuesto es grifindor como bien dijo tu amigo

--No seas hablador Michael --interrumpió Hannah seria mientras buscaba su uniforme --no hay casa mejor y tampoco peor, todas son buenas, solo que los alumnos…

--Sí, como tú no estás en grifindor

--A mí me gusta mi casa --dijo la chica enfrentándolo -- y Harry, no importa a que casa vayas mientras sigas siendo tú

-- ¿En que casa…?

--... ¿Estoy? --preguntó con su uniforme en las manos, Harry asintió --en Slytherin --los ojos de Ron se abrieron más que cuando había visto la cicatriz de Harry --y no todos en esa casa son magos tenebrosos, la mayoría quizá, pero yo no tengo problema alguno con las demás casas, mi único problema se llama Michael --miró penetrantemente a su hermano, él le sonrió

--Y Michael dónde…

--Grifindor, Aresvy fue a Ravenclaw --se adelantó Hannah sonriendo

--Sí, un sabelotodo en toda la expresión de la palabra --rió Michael, bajó los baúles y se los dio a cada muchacho --a cambiarse que casi llegamos, dama… fuera

--Michael eres…

--...adorable y perfecto, lo sé hermana --la empujó y cerró la puerta.

Cuando el tren paró, Michael les deseó suerte con la selección y les aconsejó que estuvieran tranquilos y se divirtieran, para Harry fue increíble el escucharlo pues jamás habría pensado que ese muchacho podía mostrarse tan extrañamente maduro. Se perdió entre los alumnos junto a su hermana que también debía ayudar a imponer un poco de orden.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron, miraron asombrados la aldea, escucharon una gruesa voz que salía entre el bullicio de los alumnos.

-- ¡Es Hagrid! --dijo Harry saludando al semi-gigante que le había caído muy bien desde su encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

El guardabosques del colegio los guió hasta unos pequeños botes que cuando todos los alumnos de primero estuvieron abordo, empezaron a moverse lentamente. El espectáculo era increíble, un hermoso cielo estrellado se cernía sobre ellos y el imponente castillo al frente.

Unos minutos después llegaron a un pequeño puerto donde Hagrid les guió hasta el vestíbulo. La algarabía de los niños se esfumó cuando se toparon con una mujer delgada de faz estricta, corrigió la garganta pidiendo atención, la que obtuvo inmediatamente.

-- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa de grifindor, en unos minutos iniciará la ceremonia de selección, esta es una ceremonia muy importante porque mientras estén aquí, su casa será su familia, el tiempo que tengan libre lo pasaran en su sala común, tomarán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de su casa, si se portan mal o se portan bien, se les darán puntos o se les quitaran puntos, al final la casa que tenga más puntos ganará la copa de las casas… ahora esperen aquí un momento por favor…

La profesora se retiró y un chico rubio se acercó a Harry.

--Así que es verdad, Harry Potter está en Hogwarts --Harry miró al niño que arrastraba las palabras, se sintió incómodo al escuchar como todos murmuraban a su alrededor --esa ropa vieja y usada, cabello rojo… eres un Weasley --dijo mirando despectivamente a Ron, Harry hizo una mueca de molestia --debes asegurarte de tomar lo que te conviene Potter, te puedo ayudar, soy Draco Malfoy --con arrogancia le extendió la mano a Harry

--Ya lo sé, no te preocupes --contestó Harry mirándolo desafiante, no había podido verlo de otra forma.

Draco iba a responderle a Harry, pero la profesora McGonagall regresaba y los llevaba a través de unas enormes puertas hacia un gran salón. Escucharon que Hermione explicaba que el estrellado cielo del comedor era un sencillo hechizo y que lo había leído de no sabían que libro. Pero a ellos le parecía increíble fuera hechizo o no. Habían cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos, sobre sus cabezas colgaban los estandartes de cada una de las casas. Harry miró en un extremo a Hannah que lo saludaba y en el otro extremo del lugar a Michael que parecía echarle porras. Cuando la fila de niños se detuvo frente a un taburete que tenía un maltrecho sombrero encima, Harry pudo ver al anciano que había discutido con Aresvy hacía unos días. Sonrió al ver en la punta de la enorme mesa frente a ellos a su primo mayor, Aresvy le guiñaba un ojo, después de todo y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hannah y Michael, sí había conseguido una niñera.

El anciano que Harry recordaba se puso de pie y dio un extraño discurso, después presentó a su nuevo profesor que daría encantamientos para los de primero y cuidado de criaturas mágicas para el resto de cursos. El apellido causó furor pero no tanto como el tener a un profesor tan joven, nunca se había dado tal caso. Pero ante la petición del director, todos guardaron silencio y miraron hacia el banco. Harry hizo lo mismo cuando Ron lo codeaba y señalaba el sombrero que se movía, daba un gran bostezo y se formaba una extraña cortada que aparentaba una boca y comenzaba a cantar:

--_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver, así que pruébame y te diré donde puedes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Grifindor donde habitan los valientes, su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen a parte a los de grifindor. Pues…_

Harry no escuchó más, le había dado piquetazo la frente, exactamente su cicatriz. Sintió una fría mirada sobre él, era un profesor junto a Aresvy, tenía cabello largo y una prominente nariz. Aresvy notó la tensión entre ellos dos y miró a quien tenía junto...Severus Snape. No le agradó, recordaba como se había portado con él solo por llevar ese apellido y no sabía como se portaría con Harry al ser hijo de quien era. Harry sentía más dolor y empezaba a marearse. Hannah y Michael se habían puesto de pie, desde que había entrado, no le habían quitado la vista de encima a Harry.

Debía poner un alto o algo pasaría y sabía que no debía pasar. Aresvy intentó ponerse de pie pero algo se le atravesaba y perdía el equilibrio llevándose con él varios profesores más, incluyendo al profesor tartamudo que Harry había conocido en el caldero chorreante. Todos los alumnos miraron hacia la mesa de profesores al escuchar a Severus Snape insultar a Aresvy. Algunos intentaron reír pero fueron prontamente acallados por el huraño profesor. La profesora McGonagall corrigió la garganta y siguió con la selección llamando a Hermione Granger, le puso el sombrero a la niña que intentaba tranquilizarse y éste tras algunos minutos de dura meditación la mandó a grifindor, los demás niños siguieron desfilando hasta que le llegó el turno a Harry.

Aresvy y sus hermanos pusieron suma atención, el casi inaudible susurro que tenían los alumnos desapareció al escuchar el nombre del niño que vivió.

--Mmm, Potter --murmuró el sombrero en la cabeza de Harry --serías un perfecto Slytherin, ahí podrías encontrar toda oportunidad --comentaba el raído sombrero, mientras Harry en su mente y a pesar de que Hannah estaba en Slytherin, rogaba por no quedar en esa casa, temía terminar como el mago que había matado a sus padres -- ¿Slytherin no, eh?, ¿estás seguro? --Harry seguía rogando, no le importaba quedar en cualquier otra casa, solo esa no. Por fin, el sombrero terminó gritando Grifindor. Hannah era la única de Slytherin que aplaudía emocionada.

Camino a su mesa, Harry miró a los profesores, el director le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo y Aresvy sonreía abiertamente sin dejar de aplaudir. Michael le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida mientras los demás alumnos lo saludaban. Cuando se sentó miró hacia la mesa al extremo del salón. Hannah le mostró el pulgar en alto y le sonrió, él también sonrió, no quería que la chica la tomara contra él por quedar en otra casa.

Unos minutos después fue el turno de Ron, casi cae al intentar sentarse en el banco, dio un brinco cuando el sombrero lo reconocía.

Después de que Ron fuera mandado a Grifindor, pocos alumnos quedaban ya y pasados un par de minutos, la selección terminaba para que las mesas se llenaran de deliciosos platillos.

Harry sonreía como pocas veces lo había hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que su vida cambiaría mucho a partir de ahí, si ya había cambiado al conocer a sus primos, ahora que tenía un nuevo amigo y un colegio nada normal comparado con el que esperaba asistir… todo sería diferente y divertido, así se lo había prometido Michael con una gran sonrisa. Extraño pero no podía dejar de desear que las clases iniciaran, tenía frente a él una aventura y la disfrutaría al cien por ciento.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	4. Navidad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Lamento no haber actualizado antes!! demasiado problema da el tener tantos fics jajajajaja, y lo siento pero NO CUENTA SI SON LOS REVIEWS DE UNA MISMA PERSONA jajajajajajaj**_

* * *

-- ¡ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO! --media hora, Aresvy tenía media hora gritándole al niño sentado en el duro banco de madera de su habitación. Harry se removía incómodo, Aresvy no se cansaba de gritar y pasearse frente a él.

--Es que estaba en peligro… --murmuró Harry mirando al piso. Aresvy detuvo su paseo, se giró hacia Harry y rugió:

-- ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUIEN ESTABA EN PELIGRO! --Harry se encogió otro poco. --si vuelves a arriesgarte en esa forma Harry…

Hermione, Ron, Hannah y Michael se pegaron aún más a la puerta, Aresvy había bajado el tono de voz. Michael temía que hubiera cometido una locura.

--Pasos, pasos --murmuró apresurado empujando a los demás.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aresvy muy serio.

--Sí sé que vuelven a enfrentar a algo así, los tres me van a conocer, ¿entendido? --dijo Aresvy mirando a Ron y Hermione.

--Sí profesor --murmuraron los dos niños bajando la mirada.

Al ver a Harry, lo primero que hizo Michael fue revisarlo lo más discreto que pudo. El haberse enfrentado a un troll no era tan grave como para la palmeta, pero conociendo lo exagerado de su hermano…

--Vayan a su sala común y no salgan de ahí… hasta mañana y solo para tus clases Harry, después vuelves, ¿entendido?

--Sí profesor --murmuró Harry con sorna

--Entendí eso Harry --el niño le sonrió --necesito hablar con ustedes --agregó Aresvy mirando a sus hermanos.

--Oye, creo que exageraste --murmuró Michael dejándose caer en un sofá. Aresvy regresaba con Vera en brazos

--No, no lo hice… ¡me va a dar un infarto con ese niño!, primero lo de la escoba y no lo castigan… lo… lo… ¡McGonagall le da un puesto en el equipo de quiditch, por Merlín tiene 11 años!

--No exageres Aresvy…

--No lo hago Hannah…

--Pero Harry…

--Ya, ya, ya lo sé, pero aún así…

Después de que Ron y Harry salvaran a Hermione, habían olvidado sus diferencias y empezaban a formar un trío inseparable.

No hacía mucho que habían hablado con Hagrid, de hecho solo habían preguntado casualmente sobre la razón de que estuviera prohibido el pasillo y Hagrid casualmente había mencionado "la piedra filosofal". Inmediatamente después de eso, había corrido sin intención de seguir hablando, por lo que ahora los tres chiquillos se dedicaban a buscar información sobre esa piedra.

Un día, a mitad de la clase de encantamiento, que estaba especialmente aburrida. Hermione pasó un trozo de pergamino a Harry. Éste lo leyó y se lo pasó a Ron, el pelirrojo asintió sonriente, garabateó algo y se lo pasó a Harry. Mismo que dio un brinco cuando la mano de Aresvy se plantaba en su escritorio, justo sobre el trozo de pergamino que intentaba leer. Tragó saliva y arrastró la mano lejos del pergamino, se negó a levantar la mirada.

--Grifindor 10 puntos menos --siseó Aresvy regresando al frente. Harry se maldijo, no podía creer que lo hubieran atrapado, seguro ahora le echaba un nuevo sermón. Harry bajó rápidamente la mirada al notar la expresión de Aresvy, Ron y Hermione lo imitaron --la clase… terminó, Potter, Weasley, Granger quédense --siseó Aresvy girándose mortalmente serio. Los alumnos no se quejaron al ver que tenían media hora libre y se apresuraron a salir. --acérquense --se recargó en su escritorio y cruzado de brazos espero que obedecieran, pero ninguno parecía muy dispuesto. --bien, quédense ahí sentados, yo voy --bufó Aresvy, en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ellos -- ¿cómo rayos se enteraron de la piedra filosofal?

--Hagrid nos dijo --murmuró Ron apenado

--Hagrid… siempre tan lengua suelta

--No digas eso Aresvy, solo es un poco… perdón, profesor --corrigió rápidamente Harry al notar la mirada famélica que le regalaba su primo

--Sabes que cuando estamos solos puedes dejar eso de profesor Harry, y es verdad, Hagrid es distraído pero un buen amigo… chicos, dejen la piedra fil…

-- ¡Pero Aresvy! --Harry se había puesto de pie, Aresvy se echó hacia atrás con una leve sonrisa -- ¡es lo que quiere Voldemort! --Hermione le dio una patada, Ron negó lentamente y él se pateó mentalmente, acababa de hablar de más

--Voldemort… --repitió dubitativo, Harry tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarlo -- ¿Por qué dices eso?

--Pues… porque… pues…

--Deja de balbucear y responde

--Cuando la profesora McGonagall nos castigó, nos…

-- ¡Qué!--Harry se interrumpió ante el grito de Aresvy, sonrió de lado al ver que una venita sobre la ceja derecha de su primo empezaba a palpitar a gran velocidad --cuándo los castigó --siseó respirando hondo

--Pues… es que… nosotros…

--Harry

--Bien, bien, fuimos con Hagrid a preguntarle sobre el… --miró a sus amigos, ambos negaban desesperados. Volvió la vista hacia Aresvy que con cada segundo que guardaba silencio se alteraba más --pasillo del segundo piso y… Malfoy nos delató con la profesora McGonagall, entonces ella nos castigó enviándonos con Hagrid al bosque prohibido por lo de los unicornios muertos…

--Vaya castigo --masculló Aresvy serio, Harry sonrió

--Entonces me topé con… con Voldemort, él es quien mata a los unicornios para poder sobrevivir

--Chicos vayan a su próxima clase, en unos minutos inicia --la expresión de Aresvy había cambiado radicalmente. Notó que Harry se había dado cuenta y regresó a su escritorio. Cuando el niño estaba por preguntarle, solo los mandó fuera.

Cuando los niños salieron del aula, golpeó con furia el escritorio. No permitiría que Harry se arriesgara, así tuviera que inventarle castigos para mantenerlo dentro del colegio y bajo su mirada.

Tenían la hora libre y lejos de ir a la sala común como tantas veces se los había sugerido Aresvy y esa vez sin ser completamente su culpa, llegaron al segundo piso.

--Las escaleras cambian, recuerden --dijo Hermione empujándolos para que bajaran, no los fueran a cambiar de nuevo --vamos por aquí.

Curiosos miraron el pasillo oscuro y abandonado.

Mientras tanto, Hannah miraba ensimismada el sereno lago. Lo que habían estado hablando resonaba en su cabeza, giró un poco la cabeza y miró un punto indescifrable de ese enorme castillo, suspiró apesadumbrada… tampoco quería que Harry sufriera o se arriesgara, conocía perfectamente la profecía. Había votado por contársela para que el niño estuviera listo, para que supiera lo que le espera pero las palabras de ese anciano desquiciado había mellado su propósito, se suponía que Aresvy no le hacía caso a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué entonces no le quería decir nada a Harry?

-- ¿Pensando? --no levantó la mirada. Sintió como Aresvy se sentaba junto a ella --Hannah, es lo mejor para Harry, es solo un niño, tiene once años

--Ya sé pero tiene derecho

--Hannah…

--No Aresvy, Harry tiene derecho a saber --se giró molesta hacia él. Aresvy jugaba con su pequeña hija --siempre a estado rodeado de mentiras, recuerda que dijimos que le mentiríamos lo menos posible

--Lo recuerdo, pero por ahora las mentiras son necesarias

--Cada vez hablas más parecido a Dumbledore y no quiero creer que te convertirás en él --se puso de pie, alisó su falda y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Aresvy miró a la niña, se parecía más a ellos que a su madre, por fortuna. Sonrió bobamente, no podía esperar a verla crecer. Su sonrisa se borró unos segundos después, recordó a Harry. Su hermana tenía razón pero no podía hacerlo sufrir, era solo un niño. No dejaría que sufriera más de lo necesario, no lo que ellos habían pasado, así tuviera que dar su vida. Con la niña pegada a su pecho se recostó en el cesped.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaban agitados a la sala común. Michael se giró en el sofá y los miró con curiosidad.

-- ¡A quien se le ocurre tener algo así en un colegio! --exclamó Ron asustado

--Por si lo olvidaste Ronald --empezó diciendo Hermione

--Sshh --los calló Harry

-- ¿De que hablan pequeñines? --preguntó Michael llegando hasta ellos, sonreía, pero su mirada se veía seria.

--De nada --sonrió Harry --tenemos mucha tarea --y jalando a sus amigos se alejaron de Michael.

Presentía a lo que se referían esos tres pero no estaba seguro, no podía decirle a Aresvy porque precisamente, no era seguro que esos niños hablaran de Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas que resguardaba...

--Una trampilla --dijo Hermione. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas y con los libros por un lado hablaban en susurros fingiendo que escribían. --el perro debe guardar algo importante

--La piedra --murmuró Harry con un brillo en los ojos. Ron asintió. Hermione echó un vistazó hacia Michael que los miraba sin reparo alguno, ella también asintió. -- ¿qué es eso? --preguntó señalando bajo la silla de Hermione. La castaña se agachó, tomó una nota y se la dio a Harry quien la leyó rápidamente, con cada segundo, su entrecejo se juntaba más -- ¡Michael! --de un brinco casi llegó hasta donde su primo los miraba y le dio el trozo de pergamino.

-- ¡Quién es Roger Miserix! --rugió Michael blandiendo la nota en alto. Al no obtener respuesta como vendaval salió de la sala común, Harry olvidó la piedra filosofal, a Voldemort e incluso a Fluffy y corrió tras su primo.

Michael caminaba, casi corría y Harry trotaba intentando darle alcance. Mascullaba toda clase de palabras aunque más de alguna ni siquiera llegaba a palabra. Leía de nuevo la nota y caminaba con más furia. Un par de minutos después, se detuvo de golpe y miró a Harry.

-- ¿Sabes la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin? --preguntó, Harry negó.

Michael hizo una mueca y siguió caminando. Algunos minutos después, volvía a hacer una mueca, esta vez más notoria y cambiaba de rumbo al no haber encontrado a su hermano en la habitación.

-- ¡A tí te quería ver! --exclamó tomando a Hannah de un brazo

-- ¿Que te pa...? --intentó decir la chica, pero Michael se la llevaba jalando.

La chica miró a Harry en busca de una respuesta, pero el niño se miraba igual de serio que Michael.

--Hola chicos, ¿por qué esa cara?

--A tu habitación --masculló Michael pasando junto a Aresvy. Hannah se alzó de hombros dejándose jalar, parecía divertida.

El mayor de los Potter, con su hija en brazos los siguió. Analizaba la situación, ¿qué podía haber hecho Hannah para molestar a Michael tanto como para delatarla con él?. Su hermano no hacía eso. Miró a la pequeña en sus brazos que le sonreía ajena a la tensión que cubría a sus hermanos... a su familia. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Harry y sonrió.

--Bien Mike, ¿qué tienes? --preguntó dejando a su hija en el corralito en medio de la pequeña estancia.

-- ¡Me lastimas bruto! --exclamó Hannah jalando su brazo.

Pero Michael solo tendió el trozo de papel hacia su hermano mayor. Hannah miró detenidamente el papel, hasta que reconoció las letras que se traspasaban y perdió el color. Se dejó caer en un sillón, cuando el entrecejo de Aresvy empezaba a arrugarse, se puso de pie de un brinco e intentó correr hacia la puerta pero Michael tenía rato ya, recargado contra la misma.

--Hannah, ¿tienes algo que decir? --siseó Aresvy levantando la vista hacia su hermana

--No

-- ¿Quien es Roger Miserix?

--Un idiota que no sabe guardar secretos --masculló Hannah regresando al sofá, sabía que no podría escapar. Quizá tenía esperanza de inhabilitar a Michael y vaya que lo haría, pero no tendría mucho esperanza contra Aresvy.

--Hannah Jane Potter

-- ¡No me digas así! --exclamó mirando a Aresvy frente a ella

-- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes...!

--...tú también lo sabías --reclamó seria, sus ojos viajaron hasta la niña que concentrada se chupaba la mano a unos metros de ellos

--Pero yo...

-- ¡Tú eres hombre!, ¿no?, tú sí puedes

--No quise decir eso Hannah

--Claro, eres mi hermano, te preocupas por mí... --Aresvy asintió efusivamente --...soy mujer --el entrecejo de Aresvy se frunció aún más mientras empezaba a negar --no puedo cuidarme yo sola porque en una maldita relación --Hannah se había puesto de pie con una furiosa mirada taladrando a los tres hombres en la habitación --la parte más débil...

--Hannah, espera... --murmuró Aresvy tragando saliva al ver a su hermanita sacar la varita y apuntarlo

--...es la mujer

--No... yo no...

--...a la que debes cuidar siempre porque... --Hannah seguía caminando con la varita en ristre, Aresvy retrocedía también con la varita en alto, pero parecía que solo por hacer algo pues no se miraba dispuesto a usarla, en cambio Hannah, hacía que saltaran chispas de la suya.

--Creo que lo mejor sería que corrieras --murmuró Michael repentinamente cerca de Harry y si te llevas a Vera... --se interrumpió un segundo para ver a Aresvy que asentía rápidamente --te lo agradecerá el padre.

Harry en unos segundos tenía a Vera en brazos y corría a la puerta con Michael detrás pero pronto se vio solo.

Corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo cuando luces pasaban por debajo de la puerta, Hannah había empezado a... desahogarse.

--Bueno Vera --dijo caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio --creo que sé que a una mujer no se le debe subestimar y a tu tía Hannah, no se le debe hacer enojar.

Michael se miró serio y extrañamente tranquilo los días siguientes a ese pequeño incidente, ni siquiera miraba los papeles que se encontraba tirados. Harry no se atrevía a decir nada sobre el incidente con Hannah, por lo menos no lo habían incluído.

Los chicos estaban tan interesados en lo que habían encontrado y en querer encontrar más, que casi no ponían atención en clases, las únicas excepciones eran con McGonagall, Snape y por supuesto con Aresvy. Todo por dos cosas que no podían hilar, Nicolas Flamel y la piedra filosofal. Harry sabía que había escuchado antes ese nombre y Hermione aseguraba que había leído sobre la piedra filosofal. Ese era el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad y ellos seguían igual... solo con los nombres. Cada vez que Aresvy los miraba platicando muy cerca, los sobresaltaba tomándolos por sorpresa y cuando hablaban sobre lo que no debían, los regañaba como a niños pequeños.

-- ¿Listo para navidad, primo mío? --camino al comedor, Michael siempre les llegaba por detrás abrazándolos a los tres al mismo tiempo y desde que faltaba una semana para las vacaciones estaba más... cariñoso.

--Sí Michael, listo --rió Harry intentando sacudírselo

--Nos vamos después de la cena

--Pero si la salida es mañana por la... --intentó refutar Hermione, ellos tenían un plan para esa noche

--Lo sé, pero Aresvy cree que planean desobedecerlo nuevamente hoy después de la cena y quiere asegurarse de que no lo harán... el muy iluso está seguro de que es Harry el que los obliga --agregó sonriente, sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione que arrugaba el entrecejo pensando rápidamente.

--No he empacado --dijo Harry, quizá así tendrían tiempo aunque fuera para planear algo.

--Aresvy le pidió a los elfos que guardaran tus cosas, no te preocupes. Todo está listo para cuando terminemos de cenar... ¡hey Anne, lindura! --y sacudiendo la mano hacia una despampanante pelirroja se alejó de los niños que sin más opción fueron hacia la mesa.

Durante la cena pudieron sentir sobre ellos la mirada de Aresvy más fuerte que de costumbre, Hannah los miraba de vez en cuando y Michael... él seguía coqueteando felizmente. No le tomaron importancia a esas miradas, ellos siguieron hablando y planeando, todos parecían saber sobre el segundo piso. Cuando terminaban el postre, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, si estaba con sus primos en casa podría averiguar algo, Michael siempre era descuidado o por lo menos más despreocupado que Aresvy, y Hannah, ella seguía molesta con Aresvy por no decir todo, o eso había escuchado él, y con Michael por intentar tratarla como a una niñita. Divide y triunfarás, decía el dicho.

Solo balbuceó a sus amigos que no se preocuparan pues Michael ya estaba junto a ellos, se movía sonriente, casi daba pequeños saltitos, Hannah le sonreía a Harry y Aresvy se les acercaba.

--Tus cosas ya están en mi habitación Harry, debemos irnos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer --sonrió el mayor de los Potter --te esperamos afuera.

Los chicos los miraron salir, intercambiaron unas palabras sobre lo que harían en vacaciones, se despidieron y se separaron. Si querían que los mayores no se pusieron sobre aviso mejor todo tranquilo y normal.

A Harry le encantaba que no lo trataran tan diferente al resto de los alumnos, aunque ellos mismos, los trataran diferente... por ser una celebridad. De buena gana renunciaba a serlo si con ello sus padres estuvieran vivos. Camino a la habitación de Aresvy, no podía dejar de pensar en que le gustaría que sus padres vivieran, miró de ganchillo a sus primos y sonrió débilmente, habría sido bueno haber crecido con ellos... Hannah decía que él había tenido suerte al haber crecido con familia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, consideraba a los Dursley familia?. No había dicho nada, parecía que ella había sufrido aún más que sus hermanos, quizá por ser mujer, no lo sabía.

Había escuchado a Michael decir que desde que lo habían encontrado, Hannah sonreía más, que se miraba más feliz, ya no la sorprendían con depresiones cada semana... había vuelto a vivir. Habían sido las palabras exactas de Michael.

Si era sincero, él no miraba nada de malo en los orfanatos y no lo haría mientras recordara como lo trataban los Dursley... entonces recordó lo que le habían dicho...

--Aresvy

--Dime --murmuró echando los baúles a la chimenea junto con Michael

-- ¡Oye, ese era mi pie!

-- ¿Regresaré con mis tíos?.

Los tres Potter mayores dejaron lo que hacían y miraron a Harry. Se mordía el labio inferior, si le decían que debía de... respiró hondo. Él no regresaría a pasar otra navidad con ellos, no ahora que tenía donde quedarse. Comprendería si sus primos no podían encargarse de él, era lógico...

-- ¿Estás loco pequeño Potter? --el tono de burla de Michael lo sacó de sus pensamientos. --por malo que parezca vives con nosotros ahora...

--Pero ustedes dijeron cuando salimos de...

--Que regresarías en verano --lo interrumpió Aresvy yendo hacia él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió --y una semana, solo lo suficiente para que el hechizo de protección surta efecto y quizá pueda encontrar algo para que apresure el proceso

--No dejaremos que pases una navidad lejos de tu familia Harry, y eso es lo que nosotros somos ahora... aunque si te soy sincera, sigo con dudas respecto a Michael

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó el susodicho

-- ¡Vámonos! --interrumpió Aresvy arrojando polvos flú a la chimenea, Michael masculló algo y gritó su destino.

Después de explicarle a Harry todo lo referente a esa forma de viajar imitaron a Michael, para sorpresa del chico, quien creía que irían directo a su casa, salieron en Hogsmade, un pequeño pueblo de magos.

--Ya envíe todo nuestro equipaje a casa --los recibió Michael tenía una enorme sonrisa, algo peligroso en él. Aresvy rodó los ojos al verlo tenderle una mano enfrente

--Bien, solo te daré lo que equivale a tu domingo por estos...

-- ¡Eh, no seas tramposo!

--Me van a dejar en la ruina...

--Ahora trabajas hermanito, así que no te quejes --dijo esta vez Hannah imitando a Michael --me alegra este pueblo porque nunca cierra

--Está bien, está bien... tomen, no les daré más así que...

--Pero falta el regalo muggle, ¿verdad? --lo interrumpió Hannah después de haber contado hábilmente las monedas doradas, plateadas y de bronce que le había dado su hermano

--Sí Hannah, el regalo muggle lo compraremos en unos días cuando terminemos de adornar la casa --murmuró Aresvy respirando hondo, sus hermanos y el dinero juntos, eran una mala y peligrosa combinación --toma Harry, esto te toca...

--Yo tengo dinero Aresvy, no es necesario que gastes eso que...

--Si vuelves a decir una tontería como esa Harry, vas a pasar lo que resta de tu infancia castigado. Así que toma el dinero y déjame en la ruina como mis hermanos hacen... --dijo Aresvy serio, tomó la mano de Harry y le dio la misma cantidad que a los otros dos --este es Hogsmade Harry, cuando estés en tercero podrás venir aquí en salidas del colegio. Nuestros regalos de navidad incluyen tres paradas, Hogsmade, el callejón Diagon, donde compramos los útiles --el chiquillo asintió guardando el dinero en su pantalón, después levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia su primo mayor --y un centro comercial muggle. Por qué, porque los dividimos en tres para que sea más divertido, somos tres... el regalo en Hogsmade es siempre algo gracioso o broma gracias a Michael, en el callejón es algo más útil que en realidad nos sirva, después de la primer navidad que pasamos en el colegio, decidí que también debía haber algo así, y en el centro comercial... es para nuestra vida muggle y eso lo escogió Hannah. Ya es una tradición, así que guarda algo de dinero para el callejón Diagon, el dinero muggle va separado de esto, así que... cómprame algo lindo y recuerden que ahora también está Vera y solo tiene 8 meses --agregó mirando especialmente a Michael quien le regresó esa enorme sonrisa --nadie debe ver el regalo del otro, tienen una... dos horas --corrigió ante la aterrada mirada de Hannah, una hora para comprar lo que necesitaba, solo a un hombre sin sentimientos se le ocurría. --nos vemos dentro de dos horas, a... --consultó su reloj un segundo y sin mirar a nadie más, agregó: --las 9:30 aquí.

Exactamente, dos horas después.

Harry fue el primero en llegar cargado de bolsas y cajas, poco después llegó Michael con solo cinco cajas del mismo tamaño, no quiso preguntar aunque estaba seguro de que no le diría. Mike solo le sonrió. Aresvy fue el tercero, llevaba más cajas que Harry, contando con que también había tenido que comprar regalos por Vera. Al final y con solo cinco minutos de retraso, para sorpresa de sus hermanos, Hannah llegaba revisando tranquila su bolso

-- ¿Dejaste dinero para el callejón? --preguntó incrédulo Aresvy

--Por supuesto hermano

--Yo creo que no le cabe más a ese bolsa --murmuró Michael interesado

--Cállate zoquete, Harry, ¿quieres guardar tus bolsas aquí?

-- No, porque se mirarían los regalos de ambos, mejor vámonos --interrumpió Aresvy respirando hondo --es un bolso mágico Harry, le cabe casi cualquier cosa, está hechizado. --murmuró intentando maniobrar con su hija, los paquetes y encontrar su varita, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Con la aparición conjunta, pudieron llegar rápidamente a su casa, para suerte de todos, Hannah siempre pensaba adelante y en cuanto metían la llave en la puerta principal, una motocicleta que repartía comida china se estacionaba en la acera.

--Vamos cariño hermoso --desde las siete de la mañana, cuando había terminado de darle de desayunar a Vera, Hannah la tenía sentada en el piso de la estancia, justo en el medio. Había arrinconado mesas y sillones dejándola cerca solo del sillón más pequeño. Aresvy leía recostado contra la pared, Michael seguía dormido, eran apenas las 10:30 y Harry terminaba de envolver los regalos, sin experiencia en envolver y con el día agitado que había tenido, le había sido imposible terminar la noche anterior. Hannah tenía tres horas y media frustrada. Intentaba que Vera gateara pero la niña solo reía haciéndole graciosos ademanes. --mira lo que tengo aquí Vera --Aresvy levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió. --si amor, es un hermoso y enorme perro negro... ¿lo quieres? --preguntó cuando la pequeña estiraba sus bracitos y daba algunos brincos.

--Me recuerda a alguien --rió Aresvy mirando el peluche, Hannah le regresó una sonrisa y siguió agitando el perro a unos metros de Vera.

--Ven por él --lo dejó frente a ella y esperó. -- ¡Veranig! --exclamó molesta, la niña había empezado a llorar por el peluche, pero no hacía intento por acercarse a él.

--Creí que no te gustaba ese nombre --Aresvy se había apiadado de su sufrida niña, había ido por el peluche y dado a la beba.

--No me gusta, y no se lo des... así nunca va a gatear

--Déjala Hannah, quizá no vaya a gatear

-- ¡Es una bebé, todos los bebés gatean!... ni siquiera se mueve... Vera --la niña dejó de babear el peluche y miró a su tía que le sonreía orgullosa --mira lo que tengo --ahora sacaba detrás de su espalda un enorme ciervo de grandes cornamentas

--Se suponía que los regalos de navidad se dan hasta navidad --murmuró Aresvy regresando a su esquina

--No son de navidad, son regalos de gateo y no le vuelvas a dar nada... --masculló mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, ablandó su mirada cuando la posaba en la niña --ven por él Vera... por lo menos arrastrate.

Aresvy negó divertido, no podría hacer desistir a su hermana y casi estaba seguro de que ella no podría hacer que Vera gateara o como decía ella, se arrastrara. Tenían para pasar entretenidas un buen rato, mientras hubieran juguetes.

--Vera por favor, ya estás grande... --Hannah seguía hablando, en cambio Vera había vuelto a morder el perro de peluche. -- ¡ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! --Aresvy levantó la mirada al escuchar los grititos de su hermana. Se arrodilló con una sonrisa boba en todo su rostro cuando miraba a su hija caminar... ¡Sí, estaba caminando, no había gateado o reptado pero caminaba!, se tambaleaba y mantenía equilibrio con sus bracitos pero caminaba hacia Harry que acababa de aparecer.

-- ¡Hola pequeño demonio! --dijo Harry levantándola cuando llegaba hasta él

-- ¡Caminó, caminó, caminó! --Hannah se había parado de un brinco y corrido hasta Harry, abrazó y beso a la niña, estaba más emocionada que Vera o Aresvy. La pequeña le sonreía a Harry, le quitaba el papel de regalo que llevaba en la cabeza y lo arrojaba. Sus ojitos siguieron atentamente cada vaivén del trozo de papel.

--Mi pequeña ya camina --dijo orgulloso, estiró los brazos para tomarla pero la niña se acurrucaba entre el cuello de Harry --Ven con papá, Vera...

--Jajaja, creo que no quiere --rió Hannah divertida

--Te la regalo Harry --dijo Aresvy alzándose de hombros

-- ¡Te toca, trae el pañal lleno! --refutó el chico aterrado

--Toda tuya, no quiere venir conmigo --y salió de la estancia.

--Pero...

-- Con permiso

-- ¡Hannah!, pero si la señora Krauss se fue de vacaciones... --murmuró apesadumbrado, ahora la dulce ancianita no podría rescatarlo --Vera, no me quieres ¿verdad? --preguntó a la chiquilla, ella le sonrió y aplaudió entusiasmada... él respiró hondo, presentía que no sería nada fácil, la abrazó y fue hacia las escaleras, sonrió de lado al llegar, subió rápidamente y torció a la izquierda al subir.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sus dientes brillaron entre la penumbra ocasionada por las cortinas cerradas y se acercó a la cama. Cuando Vera se inclinaba para tomar una frasco de perfume, se lo dio rápidamente y llegó a la cama. Con cuidado la dejó sobre el edredón y le dio unas cuantas cosas más. Vera volvió a aplaudir al verse rodeada de cosas tan lindas y brillantes. Una a una las fue tomando y arrojando. El ruido de algo golpeando contra la madera empezó a escucharse, Harry se arrodilló, si la niña se caía, la atraparía entonces.

-- ¿Que demonios? --preguntó una voz adormilada -- ¡Vera no lances eso! --exclamó Michael cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos -- ¿que rayos es ese olor? --se sentó y miró fijamente a la niña, miró alrededor y en el piso... -- no es mi turno, que se ha creído Aresvy --tomó a la niña que al ver demasiado cerca tanto cabello y con formas tan graciosas, empezó a tirar de él --me duele, me duele, me duele --mascullaba molesto mientras buscaba sus pantuflas con Vera en brazos --al diablo las pantuflas... ay, me duele Vera, ¡no!... espera --murmuró rápidamente, la niña había comenzado a hacer pucheros amenazando con llorar --toma --le dio un mechón de cabello y mientras Vera volvía a reír feliz, salió de la habitación en busca de su hermano mayor, que era a quien le correspondía ese día los felices cambios de pañal.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry salió debajo de la cama, arrojó las pantuflas de Michael y salió de la habitación. Tenía que ayudar a Hannah a buscar los adornos navideños en el ático, lo había hecho jurarlo la noche anterior, tenían que adornar la casa... algo que presentía no sería tan normal como lo era con los Dursley o, y le preocupaba bastante, no tan normal como creía sería en el mundo de los magos o en Hogwarts... de eso estaba seguro...

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	5. Un regalo de navidad!

**Todos sabemos que HP es de JK!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Sip volvi XD... lo sieeento pero de este no había subido porque se borró todo el archivo de este fic... cierto problemilla con vista-linux-xp ¬_¬.. pero ya está aquí, leaaaan!!!!!  
**_

_

* * *

_

-

Harry por fin pasaba unas vacaciones de navidad como las que escuchaba en la escuela. Pero a pesar de haberla pasado en verdad bien, no había podido dejar de pensar en la piedra filosofal, tanto que lo había llevado a escaparse muy temprano. Algo que aterró a los tres hermanos, el que Michael despertara primero que Harry no le había agradado a nadie. El niño despertaba temprano o al menos antes de las 4 de la tarde. Pero cuando Michael había bajado, Aresvy subió a asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien.

-- ¡No está! --exclamó bajando apresurado las escaleras. Ni su dinero o su varita. El baúl estaba pero eso de nada le servía.

-- ¿Qué no está? --preguntó Hannah que jugaba con Vera en el piso de la estancia

-- ¡Harry, Harry no está en su habitación y no ha bajado!

-- ¡Qué rayos! --gritó Michael llegando de la cocina.

--Mike, vamos a buscar a Harry --dijo Aresvy yendo a la puerta --cuida a Vera por favor --agregó al notar a Hannah tras él, la chica asintió sin más remedio.

--Encuéntrenlo por favor --susurró regresando a la estancia, dejó a la bebé en el piso y en silencio comenzó a llorar.

Algunas horas después, ya le había dado de cenar a Vera y ella no podía dejar de llorar, el solo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a Harry y ella ahí encerrada, la hacía llorar de impotencia. Dio un brinco cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Levantó lo más rápido que pudo a Vera y corrió al recibidor.

--Harry --susurró, el niño que cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado se giró lentamente.

--Hola Hannah

-- ¿Hola Hannah? --repitió incrédula, con furia se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. Apretó a Vera contra sí para no acercarse y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada, si tuviera algunos años más seguro lo hacía. -- ¡dónde demonios estabas!

--Yo… es que…

--No, espera. Antes llama a Aresvy y dile que estás aquí --ordenó regresando a la estancia. Harry tragó saliva y la siguió. Presentía que estaba en problemas, pero no había sido su intención que se dieran cuenta. Él solo había ido a investigar… tenía que esconder lo que había encontrado, si Aresvy lo descubría lo mataba. Intentó correr a las escaleras pero el grito de Hannah lo detuvo en el primer escalón -- ¡HARRY VEN AQUÍ!

Cabizbajo, Harry fue a la estancia. Hannah extremadamente seria, casi como cuando el patán le había dicho "lindura", le daba el teléfono.

--Ya he marcado, presiona el verde

Harry tomó el teléfono y después de hacer la llamada se lo puso en la oreja.

-- ¡Hannah, pasa algo! --exclamó alarmado Aresvy

--So… soy yo --tartamudeó Harry. Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio que instaló en el estómago del chico algo pesado -- ¿Aresvy?

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe un par de minutos después. Harry arrojó el teléfono al sillón al ver a Aresvy. Por instinto se sentó.

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Aresvy ansioso, Harry asintió mirando sus pies -- ¿dónde estabas?

--Fui a… --no sabía que decir. Y no podía decir la verdad. Tenía bastante información sobre lo que debía dejar

--HARRY! --gritó Aresvy, Harry dio un brinco pero no levantó la mirada -- ¿no me vas a decir nada eh?

--Lo siento Aresvy, no era mi intención preocuparte pero se me pasó el tiempo… fui con Hermione, quería felicitarla y darle su regalo en persona porque vive cerca y…

--Me dijo que no te había visto --susurró Michael serio. El chico lo miró, también estaba muy molesto

--Oh bueno… es que… --guardó silencio y levantó la mirada. Los tres hermanos lo miraban molestos --entenderé si soy demasiado problema Aresvy y quieres que regrese con…

--Harry --suspiró Aresvy acuclillándose junto al niño, le puso las manos sobre los hombros antes de continuar --escúchame bien, no te voy a regresar con tus tíos. Somos una familia y no te vamos a dejar solo ¿me entendiste? --el chico asintió, una débil sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, sonrisa que se borró al ver la expresión, nuevamente molesta del mayor de sus primos --pero vas a estar castigado lo que resta de vacaciones

-- Ay no exage… --intentó decir Michael, pero la mirada molesta de su hermano lo hizo cerrar la boca

--Ve a darte un baño, ponte el pijama y bajas a cenar

Cuando Harry subió, los tres muchachos se dejaron caer en el mismo sillón y no pudieron hacer más que mirarse por algunos minutos. Vaya susto que se habían dado con ese paseo de Harry.

-- ¿Y si lo ayudamos a salir? --murmuró de repente Aresvy, los otros dos lo miraron --saben a lo que me refiero --agregó señalando el peluche que Vera babeaba entretenida

--No podemos --contestó Michael, Hannah solo miraba a sus hermanos. Por lo general los papeles no estaban tan bizarramente cambiados. Michael era siempre el de las ideas ilógicas.

--Sí podemos --sonrió Aresvy jugando distraídamente con su varita

-- ¡Aresvy! --exclamó Hannah poniéndose de pie de un brinco --ya, déjale las tonterías a Michael ¿no?

-- ¡Oye! --se quejó el aludido sonriente

--Podemos darle una oportunidad a Harry…

--No debemos Aresvy, ya le estamos dando una oportunidad. No crecerá sin familia, nos tiene a nosotros --contestó Hannah seria. Si supiera que haciendo eso no provocaría nada más que la felicidad de su primo, lo haría, por supuesto que no se opondría pero no lo sabía. --sabes que…

--Sí Hannah, pero Harry necesita una figura…

--Ya Aresvy, sabes que no podemos hacer eso --refutó Hannah rodando los ojos --te calentaré la cena Harry --dijo suspirando cuando el chico aparecía mirando el piso

--No quiero que salgas de tu habitación Harry --dijo Aresvy mirándolo, él asintió se sentó en el piso para jugar con la pequeña que le jalaba el pantalón.

Ambos adolescentes sentían un huevo en el estómago al mirar a Harry, era… no sabían como decirlo pero se sentían extraños. Más aún Aresvy que no podía dejar de mirar a Harry jugando con su hija y miles de imágenes de su padre le llenaban la cabeza, no sabía si su mente las había inventado o en realidad habían pasado. Pero ese mismo algo le hizo prometer que no dejaría a Harry por su suerte y aunque dijera lo que dijera Hannah, él haría trampa… muy temprano por la mañana, lo haría. Ya se imaginaba el tremendo sermón con el que se soltaría Hannah pero no le importaba. Él no era lo suficientemente mayor como para que Harry se sintiera en familia y… y si no podían evitar que el chico sufriera al cien por ciento, le daría felicidad temprana.

Algunas horas después de que Harry terminara de cenar, la casa quedó en absoluto silencio. Estaban cansados, se habían alterado mucho con la desaparición de Harry y… y él tenía que hacer algo, nada haría que ese niño sufriera más, no importaba lo que dijera su hermana, ya hecho todo, no podían deshacerlo, eso le agradaba.

Por la mañana, el llanto de Vera despertó a Hannah, Aresvy nunca la dejaba llorar tanto, así que extrañada corrió a la habitación de la pequeña. Extrañada la sacó de la cuna y mientras intentaba tranquilizarla fue a la habitación de su hermano por la puerta que unía los cuartos.

-- ¿Aresvy? --murmuró mirando el lugar, la cama impecablemente tendida. Sin zapatos en el piso o ropa en la silla. Su hermano no había dormido ahí y eso no lo esperaba ni de Michael.

Cambió a Vera y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Pensativa colocó a la pequeña en su sillita y fue al refrigerador. ¿Dónde rayos podía haberse metido Aresvy?, por todos los cielos si él era el responsable.

--Buenos días --saludó Harry, Hannah ni cuenta se dio del saludo. El chico se alzó de hombros, sacó a Vera de la sillita, se sentó con ella en el piso y empezó a jugar. La pequeña sonreía y a Harry le recordaba a alguien, era una sonrisa inocente pero hermosa, sus ojos brillaban.

--Bueno, pequeña aquí está tu… --Harry dio un brinco cuando la charola caía al piso, intentó decir algo pero Hannah salía gritando de la cocina. No entendía lo que pasaba.

--Vamos a ver que le pasa a la loca de tu tía --suspiró tomando en brazos a la pequeña que aplaudió entusiasmada.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, Hannah gritaba corriendo por todo el lugar, Michael bajaba asustado.

-- ¿Hannah qué pasa?

--Vera, no está, no la encuentro, no está, Michael ayúdame. Seguro esa vieja hija de su… seguro ella regresó y se llevó a mi niña y…

--Y ella está atrás de ti --murmuró Michael mirando con una ceja enarcada a su hermana. Hannah dejó de dar vueltas y se giró de un brinco.

-- ¡Veranig! --exclamó corriendo hasta Harry, el chico se apresuró a soltar a la pequeña. Hannah la abrazó con fuerza. --pequeña, creí que te había perdido, no me hagas esto otra vez hermosa…

-- ¡Loca! --una vocecilla como el repiqueteo de campanas la hizo guardar silencio, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y Michael soltó una carcajada.

-- ¿Qué… qué dijiste pequeña? --susurró Hannah apartándose un poco a la niña para poder mirarla a los ojos

-- ¡Loca! --gritó Vera aplaudiendo -- ¡loca, loca Havyy loca!

--Potter --siseó Hannah

-- ¡Eh yo acabo de despertar! --se excusó rápidamente Michael, Harry empezó a retroceder, la mirada furiosa de Hannah lo asustó

--Je, su primera palabra y Aresvy no está aquí… --murmuraba Harry retrocediendo, Hannah se acercaba lentamente --...para escucharla y… feste…

-- Corre --dijo Michael divertido justo cuando Hannah dejaba a Vera en el piso.

-- ¡Familia llegué! --gritó Aresvy abriendo la puerta -- eh… ¿Qué… qué pasa? --balbuceó girándose para mirar a Harry que se ocultaba tras él

-- Vera dijo su primera palabra --masculló Hannah acercándose, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al chico o que Aresvy pudiera correr hacia su hija… un tenebroso grito le heló la sangre al mayor de los Potter -- ¡ARESVY SIRIUS POTTER! --Harry se separó lentamente de su primo, Hannah estaba… más allá de furiosa, esa palabra ni siquiera se acercaba

--Ha… Hannah, tranquila por favor…

-- ¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO! --volvió a gritar señalando a un enorme, peludo y muy sucio perro negro que sentado miraba a Harry

-- ¡Wow hermano, nunca creí que lo hicieras! --exclamó Michael entusiasmado, y habría abrazado, felicitado a su hermano y acariciado al perro de no ser por la furiosa mirada de su hermana.

-- ¿U… u… una mascota? --sonrió Aresvy, sabía lo que le esperaba de hacer lo que hizo, así que no diría nada.

-- ¡Loca! --gritó Vera, nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado y acariciaba al perro que se quejaba cuando la niña le jalaba las orejas --Havyy loca --Aresvy miró incrédulo a su hija que abrazaba al animal. Sonrió al imaginar dónde había escuchado su hija esa palabra.

--Hannah por favor --susurró unos segundos después mirando al perro que lamía a la pequeña, al parecer ambos se habían caído muy bien --mira a Vera…

--Aresvy sabías perfectamente que…

--Sí Hannah y lo entiendo más de lo que te puedes imaginar --interrumpió mirando a Harry, el chico no comprendía nada pero no le importaba. Ya entendería.

--Loca --dijo Vera abrazando al perro. Aresvy sonrió y fue hacia su primo.

--Harry, mira… sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y todo eso, vas a escuchar muchas cosas a lo largo de los años que estés en el colegio pero siempre, siempre recuerda que debes preguntarnos a nosotros, no te dejes guiar por lo que escuches…

--Lo confundes --dijo una gruesa voz, por inercia Harry miró frente a sí, un hombre vistiendo harapos de cabello largo sostenía a Vera, la niña lo miraba con atención

-- ¡Loca! --volvió a decir era y se abrazó al hombre

--Harry, él es Sirius Black… tu padrino… el mejor amigo de nuestros padres, por eso que yo lleve su nombre

--Mi… pero… si tengo un padrino… por… por qué viví con mis tíos --murmuró Harry confundido, la alegría cayó del rostro de Aresvy. Esperaba todo menos eso, sinceramente jamás habría imaginado que Harry lo rechazara, después de todo quizá no debió haber hecho eso

--Yo… es que… pues… --Aresvy empezó a balbucear, no se le ocurría qué decir.

--Harry --dijo Sirius intentando pasar a la niña a brazos de su padre, pero la pequeña Vera se aferró al cuello de Sirius, éste sonrió y se acercó a Harry --me acusaron de matar a alguien, no lo hice pero me traicionaron y algunas influencias hicieron que no me dieran juicio… cuando tus padres murieron Harry, quedé demasiado mal, solo quería… bueno, no creo que debas escuchar todos mis desvaríos, además eres chico aún… me habría gustado hacerme cargo de ti pequeño pero, las circunstancias no me lo permitieron y ahora… ahora parece que tengo una oportunidad ¿qué dices Harry?, ¿me darás esa oportunidad tú? --los tres Potter mayores miraban en silencio, sabían que Sirius quería a Harry pero no pensaron jamás que hubiera madurado tanto, el chico sonrió para tranquilidad de los otros tres y Sirius lo abrazó cubriendo el lugar de un agradable silencio

-- ¡Loca! --el grito de Vera, después el bufido de molestia de Hannah y las carcajadas de los demás, rompieron el silencio casi al instante.

--Harry te advierto que si no aprende a decir otra palabra te vas a acordar de mi por toda tu vida y no vas a poder tener hijos --masculló Hannah regresando a la cocina con la niña en brazos

-- ¡Hannah! --exclamaron alarmados Michael y Aresvy

-- ¡Ya dije! --gritó la aludida dejando a la pequeña en su sillita

--Tienes que hacer algo --dijo Aresvy mirando a su primo, Harry le sonrió.

Después del desayuno, Sirius subió a transformarse en persona decente por órdenes explícitas de Hannah y Harry a su habitación, seguía castigado. Mientras los hermanos platicaban en la estancia. La chica no estaba molesta porque Sirius estuviera ahí con ellos, al contrario, se sentía bien al saber que el mejor amigo de James cuidaría en gran medida de Harry, pero sabía que no era correcto, solo le preocupaba como se tomaría todo, el tiempo. Esas vacaciones de navidad fueron las mejores que Harry recordara, hubo dulces, la comida estuvo exquisita y él no tuvo que cocinar, no hubo visitas de gente desagradables y lo mejor, estaba recibiendo más regalos que esa familia, más regalos que pasar una navidad como lo que era… navidad.

Si habían logrado meter a un bebé a Hogwarts, ¿por qué no iban a meter a un enorme y hermoso perro negro?.

-- ¡Hey Harry! --exclamó Ron entrando al vagón en el que iba el chico pero se quedó en la puerta al ver al perro con el que el chico parecía hablar.

--Entra Ron ¿y Hermione? --sonrió Harry invitando a su amigo

--Hola chicos --dijo la castaña empujando a Ron que dubitativo se sentó frente a Harry, Hermione solo arrugó un poco el entrecejo mirando al perro pero se sentó junto al pelirrojo --tengo que decirles lo que encontré sobre…

-- ¡Hermione! --exclamó Harry sobresaltando a Sirius que miraba con atención a Hermione, sus amigos lo miraron, él les sonrió --es que bueno… él no es un perro común y… --empezó a decir pero el perro le empujó el hombro con la cabeza en un claro intento de hacerlo desistir --...tranquilo, son mis amigos, podemos confiar en ellos

--No creo que sea un buen síntoma que empiece a hablar con los animales como si le entendieran --murmuró Ron al oído de Hermione, ella asintió

--No me he vuelto loco --refutó Harry mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados --es que él es mi padrino…

--Pues normal que…

-- ¡Ron! --gritó Harry, él pelirrojo le sonrió y le puso atención --es un animago… un mago que…

--Cambia de forma a su gusto --lo interrumpió Hermione, el chico asintió

--Pero… --Harry empezó a contarles la historia de su padrino, al menos la que él conocía. Sirius se había sentado junto a Harry y esperaba el veredicto de los amigos de su ahijado. Solo deseaba que esos dos niños fueran para Harry lo que Remus y James fueron para él --y como no queríamos que se quedara solo, Aresvy convenció al profesor Dumbledore para quedarse en el colegio, él director no sabe quien es, además cuidará de Vera que parece quererlo mucho

--Pues un gusto en conocerlo señor…

--Hocicos, se llama hocicos --interrumpió a Hermione, Harry sonriendo, la castaña asintió.

El viaje transcurrió en calma y ni que decir de la cena de bienvenida, aunque a Sirius le pareció que el anciano sabía algo que no compartía, era eso o estaba algo paranoico.

-- ¡Hey Harry tienes un paquete! --gritó Ron desde su habitación, Harry se despidió de Hermione y subió corriendo directo hacia su cama donde descansaba un paquete envuelto en motivos navideños, estaba por abrirlo cuando el enorme perro negro saltó en la habitación y el paquete salió volando directo al hocico del animal.

--Sirius, que susto --masculló Harry girándose hacia su padrino

-- ¿Me lo pareció a mí o acaba de sonreír? --murmuró Ron mirando al perro detenidamente

--Pues… --empezó a decir Harry, pero algo no le agradó, sí, en definitiva, el perro había sonreído -- ¿me das mi paquete?

Sirius soltó lo que pareció un gruñido débil, pero debía ser algún tipo de risita y saltó sobre una de las camas, pegó las patas delanteras al colchón y agitó la cola con efusividad. Harry negó con un suspiró y se acercó para intentar tomar su regalo, pero cuando estaba por llegar, Sirius brincó al piso y fue a la otra cama.

-- Creo que quiere jugar --murmuró Ron pensativo, Harry le mandó una mirada envenenada

--Vamos, dámelo, ya van a llegar mis compañeros y… --había intentado distraerlo y saltarle encima pero terminó cayendo sobre el colchón --Sirius --como contestación obtuvo un alegre ladrido, Ron había intentado tomar el paquete cuando Sirius lo dejó sobre el piso para poder ladrar pero él era más hábil que un par de niños y tomó el paquete antes de que Ron siquiera se hubiera movido logrando que el pelirrojo se estrellara. Un aullido ahogado por el paquete les confirmó que se burlaba de ellos.

Una curiosa persecución comenzó, los niños intentaban atrapar al ágil perro pero solo lograban estrellarse entre ellos mismo o contra los muebles o el piso. Sirius brincaba justo cuando les había dado la esperanza de poder atraparlo. Su risa perruna había contagiado a los niños que sonreían intentando atraparlo.

Cuando el papel de regalo quedó esparcido por toda la habitación, Sirius regresó a su forma humana, Harry corrió a poner el seguro en la puerta.

--Te van a descubrir --dijo el chico mirando asustado a su padrino, pero este miraba la tela que tenía en las manos, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras le aparecía una enorme sonrisa de picardía -- ¿Sirius? --preguntó Harry acercándose, tomó la nota que su padrino le daba y la leyó en silencio -- ¿pertenecía a mi padre? --susurró Harry -- ¿pero qué es?

Sirius le sonrió y lo cubrió con el enorme trozo de tela, los ojos de Ron se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo de Harry desaparecía y solo flotaba su cabeza.

--Mira hacia abajo --dijo Sirius divertido, el chico obedeció

-- ¡Wow!

--La capa de invisibilidad de tu padre Harry, cuídala bien y que Aresvy no te la vea, creo que ama las reglas y esas cosas --le guiñó un ojo y se transformó en perro justo cuando llamaban a la puerta.

Ron salió un poco de la sorpresa cuando Harry se quitaba la capa y fue a abrir, Hocicos se despidió con un par de lengüeteadas a los dos chicos y con un aullido que ya sabían era algún tipo de carcajada, salió corriendo.

Harry no podía pedir más, era simplemente más de lo que había pensado que podría tener, era feliz. La perfecta escuela, primos, amigos y ahora hasta tenía un padrino. Los meses pasaron como si solo hubieran sido un puñado de minutos y cuando menos pensaron, estaban en la habitación de Aresvy, festejando el primer año de la pequeña Vera.

-- ¡Loca Havyy! --gritó la chiquilla cuando Hannah entraba, ésta estrechó los ojos y miró a Harry él solo le sonrió. En verdad que había intentado hacer que Vera dijera otra cosa pero simplemente, no podía encontrarle lado a las mujeres…

--------------flash back------------------------

Como cada tarde que terminaban las clases y mientras su primo hacía sus cosas de profesor, Harry iba hasta su habitación a visitar a Sirius y a cumplir con lo que Hannah lo obligaba… intentar hacer que Vera dijera cualquier palabra pero la chiquilla se empeñaba en decir la palabra "tabú", además no era precisamente que le dijera a Hannah, la niña la usaba para absolutamente todo, incluso para llamar a su padre, pedir comida o jugar con Sirius.

-- ¿A cumplir la condena? --se burló Sirius, igual que siempre, tenía un mes haciendo eso y siempre le salía con algo nuevo. Harry suspiró y buscó con la vista a la niña.

-- ¡Havyy loca! --gritó la niña, Harry sonrió y fue hacia ella. La pequeña aplaudió emocionada cuando Harry se sentaba junto a ella

--Ahora Vera, vamos a lograr algo ¿sí?

-- ¡Loca! --gritó la niña

--No… a ver… gua gua --dijo Harry señalando a Sirius, éste enarcó una ceja un minuto antes de soltar una carcajada

--Esa no es palabra, tramposo

-- ¿Y qué más da?, con que deje de decir loca me basta

-- ¡Loca!

-- Papá…a ver Vera… Pa…

--Pa --rió la chiquilla, la sonrisa de Harry casi se le escapa del rostro, Sirius se sentó de un brinco

--Pa

--Pa --repitió Vera mirando hipnotizada la boca de Harry

--Pa --volvió a decir Harry, Vera lo imitó --pa

--Pa… pa… pa… pa… --la niña aplaudía repitiendo la nueva palabra entusiasmada. Harry no se lo podía creer

--Papá, di papá

--Pa… loca! --la carcajada que soltó Sirius fue fenomenal, Harry suspiró y Vera reía emocionada por la fiesta que le armaba Sirius

-- ¡Sirius por favor!

--Ya, ya me callo

--A ver Veranig --suspiró Harry, la pequeña dejó de reír y muy seria miró a Harry

--Creo que no le gustó que le dijeras así --murmuró Sirius

--No, así se llama no tiene porque… --y el berrido que soltó Vera lo hizo callar, de un brinco se apresuró a coger a la niña en brazos --ya, ya no llores, murmuraba dándole palmaditas mientras la abrazaba --no llores Vera

-- ¡Loca! --gritó entre sollozos, Harry sonrió

--Sí Vera, volvamos a lo nuestro --volvió a ponerla frente a él, respiró hondo y siguió intentándolo. Pero no lograba nada, repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez la misma palabra, las más fáciles pero solo sería de diversión para su padrino, quien si bien no reía a carcajadas se sacudía entre espasmos de la risa mal ahogada.

-- ¡Hola, carcelero, encarcelado y princesa! --saludó Aresvy dejando su portafolios en un sofá. Harry bufó como respuesta, siempre lo saludaba igual, Sirius solo agitó una mano y Vera soltó una risita estirando los brazos hacia su padre -- ¿cómo se portó mi princesa? --preguntó Aresvy, Harry volvió a bufar

-- ¡Hola! --Sirius dejó de reír y miró a la niña, Harry casi se tuerce el cuello al girarse para mirarla y Aresvy le sonrió radiante a su hija.

--Al fin --suspiró Harry, al fin había logrado que la niña dijera otra palabra.

-----------------fin flash-back-----------------------

-- ¡Loca hola! --exclamó Vera cuando Hannah la levantaba

Y definitivamente, no entendía a las mujeres, había hecho que la niña dijera otra palabra y Hannah se había enojado más. Bueno, la combinación que hacía la niña y el momento que escogía para decirlas, no ayudaban tampoco.

-- ¡Hey, creí que no vendrían! --dijo Aresvy cuando Ron y Hermione entraban

--Es que Ronald no encontraba su rata --suspiró Hermione

--Está muy extraña y cuando veníamos hacia acá la encontré --dijo Ron sacando de entre su túnica a una vieja rata que parecía estarse quedando calva

--Ay no --susurró Aresvy

-- ¡Hey chicos…! --Sirius llegaba con el pastel pero se quedó congelado mirando al pequeño animal que Ron se esforzaba por detener, parecía haberse vuelto loco --eso… eso… le… le --con lentitud dejó el pastel en el piso, había empezado a balbucear señalando a la rata, los tres Potter mayores estaban congelados mirando la cara de Sirius tornarse poco a poco de un rojo peligroso -- ¿le falta un dedo?

--Sí, seguro que en una… --empezó a decir Ron, pero la rata logró colarse entre sus manos mordiéndolo en un dedo -- ¡me mordió! --exclamó Ron

-- ¡Maldito! --gruñó Sirius transformándose rápidamente.

La rata chillaba, mientras Ron intentaba atraparla y evitar que Sirius se la comiera, no sabía lo que pasaba pero quería salvar a su mascota. El gruñido furioso del animago no auguraba nada bueno. Hermione miraba todo asombrada mientras Harry mantenía en brazos a Vera.

Hannah, Michael y Aresvy miraban todo sin poder moverse. Los muebles se volteaban, los vasos caían al piso. En poco tiempo la habitación quedó hecha un desastre.

--Buenas noches --la voz amable del profesor Dumbledore y la puerta abriéndose alteró a Sirius, intentó gritarle que cerrara pero solo le salió un ladrido furioso.

Algo se escurrió entre los pies del viejo profesor y el enorme perro saltó tras él, tirando al director en el proceso.

-- ¡Aresvy! --exclamó Hannah

--Aresvy has algo --murmuró Michael mirando a su hermano mayor

Aresvy asintió, tomó con fuerza su varita y echó a correr tras Sirius.

-- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? --susurró Hannah abrazándose a su hermano, Michael le pasó un brazo por los hombros

--Tranquila, nada pasará --dijo Michael

Aresvy corría tras Sirius quien corría detrás de la rata. El muchacho se debatía entre ayudarle, evitar que Sirius lo atrapara o solo seguirlos para asegurarse que nadie los descubría. Pero si intervenía a favor de la rata… Sirius nunca de lo perdonaría, lo sabía bien.

Algo le decía que solo los siguiera y de ser posible, de encontrar la oportunidad, que ayudara. Y en verdad que tenía que encerrar a esa vocecita, era la misma que le había gritado que hiciera lo que había hecho y estaba feliz de haberle hecho caso. Harry estaba feliz, miraba al niño sonreír con sinceridad, ya no había rastro de la sombra de dolor e incertidumbre que había visto por primera vez en esos ojos esmeralda.

Sí, si se le presentaba la oportunidad ayudaría a Sirius a atrapar a esa rata.

Solo pensaría en el ahora, en el hoy y ya después se las apañarían para pasar lo que se viniera, estaba seguro de que todo iba a resultar bien… se lo merecían.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	6. ¿Inocente palomita? Ups

**_INOCENTES PALOMITAS??? LES DICE ALGO??? _**FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!!!! no, no, no, nunca dejaría un fic solo porque me digan cosas y menos cargadas de intolerancia e incoherencias!! y en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios hasta casi me hicieron arrepentirme de haber subido la nota! No se molesten!!

* * *

_**La verdadera nota de autor es esta XD: **Culpa mía, culpa mía la tardanza (no se les vaya a subir la espuma), y por eso no me disculpo XD pero en fin, insistían en que subiera y no precisamente para leer la historia ,bueno, más material… si saben a lo que me refiero hahaha._

_Bueno como decía mi abuela: "soy como las mulas, entre mas las jalan mas se echan", apuesto que aparecerá un chiste sobre eso y el más obvio que me pueda imaginar. A ver quien entiende porque lo digo =D_

_PD. Como no lleguemos a los 100 reviews no sigo escribiendo!!!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

* * *

Esa noche, ni Aresvy o Sirius regresaron. Ron y Hermione terminaron yendo a la torre por órdenes del director, Harry se rehusó pero el director no cambió de opinión. Aunque el chico notó algo extraño en sus primos antes de salir, una mirada cómplice, pero no la mirada de cuando se planea una travesura o hacer algo indebido, no, ésta era como de temor a algo o alguien… y a esa última conclusión llegó al notar un vistazo fugaz hacia él.

----Chicos ----dijo Harry dejándose caer en una de las butacas de la sala común, ellos eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. Hermione y Ron se sentaron frente a él ----se me hace demasiado raro, siento que ocultan algo

----Yo no entiendo que trae tu padrino con mi rata ----exclamó Ron mirando con furia el piso

----Ron, que Harry intenta decir algo ----le reprendió Hermione, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

----Mis primos… son muy… es que…

----Harry, respira ----sonrió Hermione intentando quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente, algo que resultó pues el chico respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco.

----Es que… de la nada aparecen y mira que se comportan extraño… no les dije, pero cuando estaba con ellos, en vacaciones. El profesor Dumbledore fue a la casa, estuvo gritando mucho y de repente, sin explicación el director salió tranquilo y hasta un puesto le ofreció a Aresvy…

----Sí es raro ----contestó Hermione pensativa

---- ¿Vamos a ver si encontraron algo? ----propuso Harry poniéndose de pie. Hermione se iba a negar pero la arrastraron hacia el agujero en la pared.

Se metieron rápidamente bajo la capa de Harry en silencio y con cuidado recorrieron los pasillos del colegio. No había nadie, hasta los personajes de los cuadros dormían. No tuvieron que caminar mucho pues al girar en el siguiente pasillo escucharon algunos susurros que poco a poco iban subiendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en gritos muy mal ahogados, de repente, Michael apareció de la nada y poco después Hannah hizo su aparición con algo doblado sobre el brazo.

----Eso se parece a… ----susurró Ron, Hermione se apresuró a taparle la boca y al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo empezaron a retroceder ante la mirada de Hannah.

Se pegaron a la pared mientras los hermanos discutían, apenas les entendían porque lo hacían en susurros.

----Entiende que Sirius no debía estar aquí, Aresvy se arriesgó demasiado ----decía Hannah alterada, hacía aspavientos violentos

----Pero quería mejorar todo

----Mejorar, mejorar, sí claro como no… somos los primos de Harry ----siguió la chica, a Harry no le pasó por alto como Michael rodaba los ojos ante la obviedad de lo que decía su prima ----mira como terminó todo… si lo atrapan los dementores…

---- ¿Qué son dementores? ----preguntó Harry, Hannah dejó de murmurar y miró hacia donde ellos estaban, los tres retrocedieron, Harry se mordió la lengua.

---- ¡_Accio!_ ----exclamó la bruja en dirección a ellos. Pero nada voló hacia ella, Harry y sus amigos estaban a varios metros lejos de los dos hermanos. Pero el pequeño Potter no quería irse, sospechaba que esos dos ocultaban más de lo que demostraban. ----vámonos de aquí ----y arrastrando a su hermano regresaron a la habitación con el trío siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

Realmente se sorprendieron cuando Hannah echó una especie de tela de plata sobre ella y su hermano y desaparecieron. Hermione intuyó lo que significaba porque jaló a sus amigos, si era lo que ella creía y vaya que parecía porque no veía otra opción… tenían que salir de ahí porque los descubrirían.

---- ¿Qué rayos pasó?, creía que existían pocas capas como la mía ----dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la sala común

----Hay pocas y parece que los Potter las tienen todas ----murmuró Ron

----Será mejor que vayamos a dormir ----cortó Hermione, se levantó y subió a la torre de chicas, Ron y Harry se miraron pero también subieron. Era tarde y tenían clases.

Durante todo el día siguiente, Harry no pudo más que pensar en lo pasado por la noche y en que no entendía nada y sus primos le ocultaban muchas cosas. Después de la hora de la comida, en su última clase, pudo descansar un poco pues Aresvy apareció, aunque dio la clase como si fuera un zombie, no dejaba de echar miradas extrañas a Harry.

----Harry, quiero hablar contigo ----el joven suspiró pesadamente, limpió la pizarra y regresó a su escritorio pero no se sentó, no podía estar tranquilo, no después de lo que había pasado.

Ron y Hermione salieron del aula rápidamente, el destino brillaba a su favor. Según sus investigaciones –que duró toda la hora de la comida, aunque Hermione no necesitaba más tiempo- Michael tendría clase durante toda esa hora y Hannah dos horas más. Así que Ron tenía una hora libre para buscar entre las cosas del chico y Hermione tenía el doble, ya le habría gustado cambiar lugares porque con Ron nunca se sabía, tendía a ser algo por no decir muy distraído, lo único malo que le veía a su misión, era que estaría en territorio slytherin. Pero era eso o pensar la forma en que su amigo pudiera burlar la seguridad para entrar en la habitación de las chicas. A Harry le tocaría revisar la habitación de Aresvy aunque ahora que hablaban los dos en el aula, sería un poco más difícil.

En la habitación de los de séptimo en la torre de griffindor, Ron buscaba apresurado, daba un salto cada vez que escuchaba un ruido por mínimo que éste fuera. No importaba si era el primo de Harry al que pertenecía el baúl que saqueaba –porque eso era por más que Harry intentara ponerle un nombre bonito como investigar-, a él lo iba a maldecir y como no echaría de cabeza a Harry a él no… dio un brinco y su corazón se atoró justo a la mitad de su garganta. Estaba escuchando voces que iban directo hacia esa habitación y una de ellas era la de Michael, estaba seguro. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un grave problema, todo lo que debía estar en el interior del baúl, ahora él lo tenía por toda la habitación. Bueno, no sabía cuál era la cama del chico Potter. Aterrado se giró hacia la puerta, alguien movía la perilla.

----Estás mal, ¡anda entra ya! ----Hannah empujó a su hermano y cerró la puerta tras ella, la chica bufó y con un leve movimiento de su varita mandó todo lo que estaba tirado al baúl de su hermano, como siempre, ese chico tenía todo desordenado a pesar de que era prácticamente un adulto ---- ¿cómo crees que se lo tomé Harry?

----Dudo mucho que le agrade y si le decimos todo…

---- ¡No, no, no!

----Hannah…

----No Mike, no podemos porque sería demasiado para él, es un niño

----Pero lo involucra todo a él

----Pero es que no piensas ¿verdad hermano?. Necesitas no tener sangre para decirle a un niño de once años que va a morir

----Podría cuidarse, nosotros lo…

----No, deja de pensar eso y dame la capa

Michael suspiró y agarró el trozo de tela que estaba arremolinada junto a su cama.

----Tranquilo, se solucionará, ya lo verás

El chico asintió, Hannah tomó la capa y sonriente salió.

---- ¿Hermano? ----Hannah se giró en la puerta, Michael sacudió la cabeza y la siguió.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, un chiquillo de once años, cuyo cabello rojo resaltaba terriblemente por la palidez de su piel, salió de debajo de la cama. A tientas salió de la habitación, miraba por donde iba pero su cerebro no lo registraba satisfactoriamente. Las ordenes de reconocer los objetos que miraba, caminar y mover los brazos como que eran demasiado porque competían con el hecho de que acababa de escuchar que los primos de su amigo había dicho que… moriría. ¡Harry iba a morir y no le querían decir! Bueno, si lo pensaba un poquito. Si mandaba hasta el fondo el reconocer cada cosa –como estaba haciendo- y ponía en primer plano lo que acababa de escuchar, él tampoco lo diría. No tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle a su amigo que iba a morir. ¡Por Merlín que solo tienen once años!, no es la edad adecuada para dar una noticia de esa magnitud y por supuesto que tampoco para morir.

Ron siguió caminando, no sabía a donde iba o donde terminaría pero sus pies se movían. Las palabras de Hannah resonaban en su mente y todo lo que habían visto en clase ese día, quedó en el olvido. No sabía que hacer, no encontraba a Hermione por ninguna parte y ya le había sacado la vuelta a Harry, no podía decirle lo que había escuchado por mucho que tratara sobre él. Siguió caminando por algunos minutos más hasta que volvió a llegar al vestíbulo donde por fin pudo encontrar a Hermione.

---- ¡Ron, te he buscado por todas partes! ----pero el chico ni siquiera la escuchó, solo la jaló de un brazo sin siquiera abrir la boca. Hermione extrañada se dejó llevar, Ron nunca se ponía así. En un principio iban hacia la torre de astronomía, después decidió que Harry podía ir hacia allá y empezaron a pasearse por el castillo, de nuevo ---- ¿Ron, qué pasa?

Pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado consternado como para tranquilizarse tan fácilmente. No fue sino hasta cinco minutos después, cuando llegaron al jardín, cuando por fin Hermione se vio libre del agarre del chico y éste soltó sin anestesia lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Michael.

----Escuchaste mal

----No Hermione, lo dijeron varias veces. ¡Harry va a morir y sus primos lo van a matar, no quieren evitarlo!

----Ron, por fa…

---- ¿Quién me quiere matar? ----Ron dio un brinco. Tanto que había batallado para encontrar el lugar perfecto y Harry aparecía en el momento menos indicado. Hermione simplemente se giró y respiró hondo.

No sabía que creer, pues primero, Ron no bromearía con algo así y segundo, era demasiado raro que le hubieran aparecido tres primos de la nada a Harry, cuando no sabían nada de los padres del mismo. Pero ella había escuchado que James Potter había sido hijo de único de un matrimonio ya mayor. pero a pesar de eso, nunca se le ocurrió que pudieran ser asesinos, era ilógico cuando alguien se preocupaba tanto por la persona que debía matar.

----Harry, no estamos seguros de que sea verdad.

----Pero si yo lo escuché! ----reclamó Ron alterado. Harry no podía creerlo, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, cuando miró el espejo de Oesed, había visto a mucha gente, mucha familia a la que por supuesto no conocía, pero no había alguien que pareciera ser hermano de su padre. También estaba Aresvy y se preocupaba demasiado por él y dudaba que intentara proteger a quien iba a matar. Porque trabajara como trabajara la mente de los asesinos, eso no tenía sentido. Al menos que Hannah y Michael trabajaran por su cuenta, porque debía admitir que esos dos eran en verdad raros, pero de ahí a que lo quisieran matar…

----Tengo que investigar eso ----dijo después de eternos segundos

----Debemos ir con el director y decirle

---- ¿Y tú sabes como encontrarlo, Hermione? ----ironizó Harry mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto. Los otros dos también se sentaron. ----ahora, es mi turno de dar noticias ----suspiró ----quiero decirles lo que me dijo Aresvy al terminar la clase

----Cierto, ¿para qué te detuvo? ----preguntó Hermione, prefería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo del poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba a su amigo, si a él no le preocupaba, trataría de que a ella tampoco.

----Me dijo que casi atrapan a Sirius, que había tenido que ir a ocultarse y… ----Harry se interrumpió solo para sacar del bolsillo de su túnica una bola peluda

---- ¡Scabbers! ----Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y una pequeña nube de duda se estacionó sobre su cabeza.

----Aresvy dijo que había sido instinto de Sirius, que pasó demasiado tiempo como perro

---- ¿Tú que crees? ----preguntó al ver la incredulidad de Harry, el chico la miró y suspiró.

----Pues con lo que me acaban de decir, ya ni sé que creer

----Suena raro

----Sí Hermione, pero son mis primos y… Sirius no dijo nada de que mi padre no tuviera hermanos, él lo conoció. Aresvy dijo que habían estudiado juntos ----Harry no terminó su razonamiento, la mirada de Hermione no lo dejó. Si lo pensaba mejor, Aresvy parecía el jefe de esos tres y era él quien le decía todo.

----Voy a investigar bien eso…

----Vamos a investigar bien eso, no te vamos a dejar solo ----Ron asintió junto a Hermione.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. La orilla de una túnica ondeó detrás del árbol en el que el trío había estado. La mirada verde de Hannah reflejó tristeza, parpadeó y sus ojos azules arrojaron decisión. No quería hacerlo pero no permitiría que todo se arruinara. Echó a correr aunque su conciencia le gritara que se regresara, que ignorara que había escuchado eso, que Harry tenía derecho a saberlo todo o que de una vez terminara. Ya quería que todo se acabara, la presión se volvía cada vez más fuerte y estaba por explotar. Todo sería más fácil si no estuvieran engañando a todos, si no jugaran con el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, si Aresvy no hubiera vendido su alma, sí, porque eso había hecho, había vendido su alma para poder… respiró hondo cuando llegó a la habitación de Aresvy. La pequeña Vera jugaba apilando cubos bajo la supervisión de su padre, Aresvy miraba a su hija con adoración.

---- ¿Por qué tan pálida hermana? ----dejó el libro que pretendía leer, sobre el sillón y se acercó a Hannah que incluso temblaba ---- ¿Hannah?

----Lo saben, lo siento pero me escuchó el chico pelirrojo…

---- ¿Ron?

----Sí, fui con Michael a su habitación por la capa para seguir a Harry por si intentaba algo, tú sabes por si… ----Aresvy asintió ----pues empezamos a discutir y Ronald estaba debajo de la cama, sé que debí haber revisado pero nunca imaginé que el chico se hubiera metido, ¿para qué lo iba a hacer?

----Tranquila, tranquila. No te alteres, podemos hacer algo, lo remediaremos. Ve por los cuatro niños, tráelos que yo lo haré… ----Aresvy cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. Hannah fue hacia la puerta pero se giró con la mano en la perilla.

----Dijiste que solo tres veces

----Sí Hannah, solo tres veces ----suspiró, tomó su varita y la miró directo a los ojos, dos brillos verdes resplandecieron por solo un segundo ----una más y dejamos todo… ----la chica asintió y salió lentamente.

Mientras su hermana caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio. Aresvy miraba a su pequeña hija, movió su varita casi imperceptiblemente y se perdió aún más en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó ahí mirando a su hija, solo levantó la mirada cuando los cinco entraron y Vera corrió hacia Harry. Los tres niños se miraban asustados, pero en la mirada de Harry notó algo diferente, era como si estuviera listo para enfrentar todo lo que se le viniera encima y eso le dio miedo.

----Lo siento chicos, Harry, espero que me perdones y comprendas…

---- ¿Qué…?

Un rayo salió de la varita de Aresvy, Hermione dio un brinco cuando el rayo impactó en el rostro de Harry, Ron intentó brincar hacia el mayor de los supuestos Potter pero un rayo igual lo detuvo, Hermione empezó a retroceder demandando respuestas y el rayo la dejó en silencio.

* * *

_Uuu, yaa mentira eso de los reviews. Mientras siga teniendo tantos __hits, alertas de todo, mp. Y un apoyo como este!. Funciona para mi. _

**Y PARA LOS DE LMF**_, antes de decirme algo, pónganse de acuerdo por MEV, que uno me dice que no tiene nada de la saga y el otro me dice que está copiado, oh vamos, quién los entiende. Pueden seguirle que no les haré caso =D, por las malas no.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... y aunque no quiera, también maldiciones. Aunque sean sinceros, no me las merezco =D.  
**_

_**Sion**__**...  
**_


End file.
